Sonya Daughter of Darkness
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Sonya is a lonely girl of 19. A witch, an orphan and outcast. She casts a spell and ends up in Middle-Earth. There she meets the stubborn Thorin Oakenshield.They hate each other at first, but as she journies with them, things change. Rated M for violence, language, sexual scenes, and drinking. Thorin/OC
1. Sonya

Sonya Daughter of Darkness

Chapter 1

Sonya

You know that girl everyone thinks is a freak? She has long black hair, black nail polish, heavy eye-make-up, and she keeps to herself? The girl who doesn't really have any friends, save those in her books? The girl who sits in the back of class with her head down? I'm that girl, but without the heavy eye-make-up. My name is Sonya Rivers. I am 19 years old and am the freak of the town. I can sing, I can draw and I can fight better then any girl or boy in the whole town. I do mixed martial arts, archery, and sword fighting. And I have a silver pistol that I know how to use very well. To make things worse for me, I'm a witch. I'm actually working on a spell to take me to a place where I will be accepted.

My parents died when I was 10 and so I was taken in by my aunt and uncle. They had no kids and they didn't want them. They hated me and only took me in as a favor to my parents. They had got them out of a few, forgive me, thousands of bad spots with cops, dealers and that sort. I never touched drugs or alcohol. Even so I was always getting into trouble because of what I looked like. I didn't care anymore.

"Girl! Get down here!"

I groaned. I stood up and walked downstairs.

"What?"

"Don't you go taking a tone with me! You're damn lucky my wife and I took you in."

I sighed.

"You've got covering up to do."

"What?!"

"YOu heard!"

"NO! I won't get involved with your shit!"

He slapped me.

"You'll do as you're told!" He spat.

"I'm 19! I don't HAVE to listen to you!"

Punch. I spit blood out of my mouth.

"You ungrateful girl!"

"My name is Sonya!"

He moved to hit me but I stood up and ran to my room. He chased after me and I got my gun. I aimed it at him.

"Where the hell did you get a gun!?"

"When I was 18! Don't think I won't shoot you! And I'll get away with it too! You hit me and this is called self defense you jackass! I have a license and everything! And you know what! I'm leaving!"

With the gun still held at his head I packed my things in my black leather knapsack. Cloths, ammunition, my book of shadows, a few magical items, my sketchbook, throwing knives, and feminine items. I took my guitar as well. It was electric and I paid good money for it. I walked down the stairs and to the front door.

"You walk out that door and you can't ever come back!"

I looked at him.

"Oh trust me! I don't plan on coming back!"

I walked out the door and slammed it shut. I was on my own.

* * *

**So this has been floating around in my mind for the past few days. I thought I would try it! **


	2. To Where I Belong

Chapter 2

To Where I Belong

I was finally free of that hell hole. Bu t I was still alone. No friends, no lov e able family, just me, my guitar and g un. I could sit on the streets and play m y guitar and try to get some money. Bu t I didn't know if people would actually g o near me. When you live in New York Cit y, well…let's just leave it at that. I w al ked down the streets, ignoring p eople as I always did. Then I remembered my s pel l. I smiled and ran off toward s cent ral park. At night, it was a pret ty stup id i dea to go into the park.

"Grown men go into the park and don't co me out." I mumbled.

I smiled remembering when I had watched the Home Alone 2 Lost in New York movie with my mom and dad. I found a solitary spot and took out the paper. I lit a sin gle white candle.

_Take this witch, _

_Hear her plea_

_Take her where she is meant to be_

The candle blew out. I sighed and realiz ed I would be stuck here forever. I dec i ded to just sleep there in the park. W he n I woke up….I sure as hell wasn't in th e park anymore. I saw a huge and m on stro us creature. It looked like a wo lf but i t wasn't. I screamed as it came ru nning towards me. I took out my gun and pulled the trigger without hesitatio n. I shot it through the head and it fel l de ad. I was breathing hard. I looked aroun d. I h ad not idea where I was. I stood up and ran for the woods. I leaned again st a tr ee and then walked throug h the t rees. As I came to the tree line , I saw a small house. I hid as a woman came out . She wa s wearing an old dress .

_So I landed back in the Middle-Ages. Coo l!_

I looked down and realized I would have to do something about my cloths. If I wa s in the Middle-Ages, I would have t an d pass as a boy. I took my beanie ou t a nd tucked my hair into it. Then I wen t to my breasts. I took out an old s carf that had always been too long and t oo t hin. I bound my breasts and then pu t o n a plain shirt. As for my jeans, wel l… I d idn't have anything else. My boots w ere fine, so I just tucked my jeans in t o the m. I made sure my pistol was hidd en away . My bag was all leather so it w ouldn't cause any suspicion. My beanie w as all b lack. I found a river and wip ed away all my make-up. Now the only pro bl em was my fingers. The black nail pol ish .

_I'll just have to say it's paint._

I filed them down and made sure my mothe r's necklace was under my shirt. None o f my tattoos were showing and I was str o n ger then most guys my age, so my arm s di dn't look like sticks. I didn't bri ng an y food, so I would have to steal. Pe ople didn't like me in my own time, t hey pro bably wouldn't like me now. And my eyes alone tended to scare people awa y. They were ice blue! I snuck around th e b ack o f the house and found a picnic tab le. Th ere was food on it. I snuck forwa rd and took an apple and a loaf of bread . I als o took a water skin. I th en ran back int o the woods and grabbed my thin gs. I ran off towards a road and decided to follo w it. I felt bad for w hat I ha d done, bu t I did not linger o n it.

When the sun went down I found a small c ave and decided to stay there for the n i ght. I took out my guitar and began t o s trum.

_I'm so tired of being here._

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave'Cause y our presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot e rase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you would scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of thes e years_

_But you still had_

_All of me._

I sighed and put the guitar away. I lay down, using my bag as a pillow. I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.


	3. Seth

Chapter 3

Seth

When I woke up the sun was shining in my face. I stretched and then prepared to move on once more. I had no idea where I was going, and just decided to wander until I found a village or something. As I came to another forest I heard voices behind me. I jumped up into a tree. 8 small men came walking down the road. With the combined weight of my guitar and bag, the branch I stood on snapped. I didn't have time to grab another and I fell down through the branches. I hit the ground hard and that was all I remembered.

When I opened my eyes there were several faces looking at me.

"You alright there laddie? You took a nasty fall." said one with a funny hat.

_Laddie? Oh yeah I'm a boy._

"Yes I am quite alright….er…..could you tell me where I am and where the nearest town or village is?"

"Aye, you are about half-way to the Shire, and about 2 days from the village of Bree."

_Shire?! Bree!? NO WAY!_

"So I am in Middle-Earth?"

Several of them nodded.

"What are you called lad?"

"So…..Seth." I said quickly.

"Well then Seth, would you care to travel with us? Might be safer."

"And where is it you are bound?" I asked.

"Bag End. In the Shire."

I smiled and nodded. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"I am Bofur, and this is my brother Bombur and cousin Bifur."

They bowed and I bowed back.

"You are dwarves yes?"

They nodded.

"Aye that we are lad. You seem a bit young to be on your own."

"I am 19."

I always looked younger then I was. They nodded and they let me join them. As we started to walk away, one of the younger dwarves called to me.

"Excuse me, Mister Seth."

I turned around. My sketchbook was held in his hand. I walked back and took it.

"Thank you."

"You are an artist?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Ori at your service. I too am an artist."

"Really? You shall have to show me some of your work sometime."

He smiled and nodded. Ori had two older brothers, Dori and Nori. And then there was Oin and Gloin. They were brothers. Bombur was rather portly, but he was a pleasant fellow, and a very good cook. As the sun went down we arrived in Hobbiton, or so they called it. I had read the Lord of the Rings, but never got to finish the Hobbit. My uncle and aunt had come home and my uncle threw it into the fire when he was drunk. I only got to about chapter 3, but I didn't remember much of it.

"Why are all of you going to the Shire?"

"Important business." Oin grunted.

I dropped it and we came to a large green door. An old man was there. I knew who he was immediately. Gandalf the Grey.

"Ah here you all are. And with another?"

"I am Seth."

"Seth? Hmm?"

He looked at me carefully and I knew he knew I was a girl. I gave him a pleading look and he nodded. They rang the bell and I heard a shout from within.

"No! There is nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else! There are far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is! If this is some plotter's idea of a joke….hah! I can only say it is in very poor taste!"

As he opened the door, the dwarves went tumbling forward and I almost laughed.

"Gandalf."

I looked inside and there was Mister Bilbo Baggins. We went inside and he took my jacket.

"Would you like to hang up your hat?"

I quickly shook my head and he nodded. I was very skinny, because my aunt and uncle rarely fed me and refused to let me eat unless I did what they wanted. Still I had managed to get food one way or another. While the dwarves all ate I stood in the empty hallway, not really sure what to do. Gandalf came back to me.

"I think you should tell me your real name my dear."

I sighed and dropped my voice low.

"My name is Sonya."

He nodded.

"You are not from this world are you?"

"No, I came here by magic."

"Magic? Interesting." He looked over at a frustrated Bilbo. "We shall continue this conversation at another time. For now I would remain as you are."

I nodded and he walked away.

"My dear Bilbo what on earth is the matter?"

The hobbit began to ramble on about his carpet and bathroom and kitchen. I smiled and sat down in the living room. The dwarves started to throw his dishes around and sing while they did, I started to nod off to sleep. When there was a few loud bangs on the door I jumped up.

"He is here." I heard Gandalf say.


	4. Old Stubborn & New Stubborn

Chapter 4

Old Stubborn & New Stubborn

Gandalf went and opened the door. I had to keep my jaw from dropping.

_That is one drop dead sexy dwarf!_

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice. I would not have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

This dwarf had long black hair with some white streaks, and at the sides of his face were two braids, held by a silver clasp at the ends. He wore a fur and leather coat, and some pretty nice armor beneath. He had a nicely trimmed beard and he looked rather….majestic? Yes majestic.

"There is no mark on that door it was painted a week ago!" Bilbo said.

He walked in as Gandalf closed the door.

"There is a mark I put it there myself." He looked at the dwarf. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

This time there was no stopping it. My jaw hit the floor and I immediately shut it.

"So this is the hobbit? Tell me Mister Baggins have you done much fighting?"

Thorin circled him like a wolf.

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?"

"Well I do have some skill at conkers, but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer then a burglar."

"Well aren't you nice."

I covered my mouth with my hands.

_Shit! Now you've done it Sonya!_

"And who are you?!"

I did not answer. He walked closer to me.

"Take off your hat."

"Why?" I asked.

"Thorin the lad is only 19." said Bofur.

Thorin's POV

"This is no boy. Take off the hat or I will."

This was a woman. I knew it was. She narrowed her eyes.

"I would like to see you try!" She snarled.

There was a collective gasp and I reached for the hat. She caught my wrist and some how I wound up on the ground.

"How dare you! IF you were not a woman I would return this favor!" I snapped.

They all looked at her.

"Sonya my dear perhaps you should take off the hat." said the wizard.

_Sonya? _

She sighed and removed her hat. A waterfall of black hair came down and flowed down past her backside. She scowled at me.

"Happy now?" She asked.

I stood up and looked at her. She was not from here.

"Where is it you come from."

"New York City."

"Is this a joke? Do I look to be in a gaming mood?!"

Sonya's POV

"You asked me a question and I answered!" I roared. "I am from New York City, New York! I am a witch and that is how I came to be here! Anything else you jackass!?"

He just stared at me. He may have been sexy, but that didn't mean he wasn't a jerk.

"As a matter of fact I do."

I looked at him again.

"Yes?"

"What is that around your neck?"

My eyes widened. I knew about dwarves, more about elves, but I knew a little of dwarves.

"That is none of your business."

He glared at me.

"I see a jewel around your neck."

"It was my mother's. That's all you get to know!"

He nodded and then left. I stood there angrily.

"Lady Sonya?"

I turned and looked at one of the good looking dwarves.

"My name is Kili. I apologize for my uncle."

"Ah so you are the young heir of Durin."

He smiled and bowed.

"At your service."

I bowed and smiled.

"May I ask…where is your mother?"

I looked down.

"Forgive me, I did not…."

"No it is not your fault. My mom and dad are dead. They died when I was 10."

"I am sorry. That is such a young age."

I nodded.

"My aunt and uncle took me in. Only because they owed my parents a lot for getting them out of trouble. They never wanted me and my uncle would get drunk and beat me. My aunt wasn't as bad. She just shouted a lot. And they never fed me until I begged like a dog. Hence why I am so thin."

"Is that where the bruise on your face came from?"

I nodded.

"I don't really care what they did to me. Because I know I will NEVER be like them. I may look like a freak and dress like one, but if you get to know me, I would die for those I care about. I don't think of what happened to me made me a victim. It taught me what people can be like, and I never want to treat people like that. Sure I have a sharp tongue when people piss me off, but if you respect me I respect you. To me all people are equal. Its just the way things are for me."

"You are a strange lass, but in a good way."

I smiled and pat him on the back.

Thorin's POV

I heard everything she said. That girl lost her parents when she was child, her other family treated her like dirt and yet still she vowed never to be like them. She thought all people equal. She thought herself a 'freak' and she believed all to be equal.

_Stop that! She is beneath you and you need not care about what happens to her!_

Yet my heart said otherwise.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop?" came an icy voice.

I shivered and turned around. Sonya stood there with her arms crossed.

"When you speak to my nephew it is my business to know."

She sighed and nodded.

"And for that I do not blame you. But I hope I make myself clear when I say, I am NOT one to be messed with. I may look weak, but….well you know first hand what I can do don't you?"

I scowled at her.

"Watch your tongue girl."

Her ice blue eyes flashed dangerously.

_Perhaps that was the wrong choice of words._

"My name is SONYA! My pathetic uncle called me 'girl'. 'Girl do this, girl get down here and do that!' My name is Sonya Elizabeth Rivers!"

She left me standing there feeling like a fool. But I had indeed acted like one.


	5. Balin's Observation

Chapter 5

Balin's Observation

Sonya's POV

I learned years ago not to let people's words get to me, so why did Thorin's make me so upset?

_Oh that stupid….sexy…ACK NO! Jackass!_

Yes that was it! He is a jackass!

"…The rein of the beast will end." said Oin.

_Beast?_

I walked towards the dining room.

"What beast?" Bilbo asked.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, Cheifest and greatest Calamity of our Age." said Bofur.

I walked closer.

"Air-born fire-breather! Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks…..extremely fond of precious metals…"

"Yes I know what a dragon is." Bilbo cut in.

"I am not afraid! I am up for it! I shall give him a taste of the dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!"

"Sit down!" Dori said.

I couldn't help it. I fell to the ground laughing like an idiot.

"Er….Sonya?"

I couldn't answer the wizard.

"CEASE YOUR LAUGHTER!"

I stopped and glared at Thorin. I flicked him off and even though he didn't know what it meant, I still did it.

"The task would be hard enough with an army behind us. But our number only thirteen, and not thirteen of the best…..nor brightest." Balin said.

"Here! Who are you calling dim!?"

I chuckled and Fili slammed his hand down on the table.

"We may be few in number! But we are fighters! All of us! To the last dwarf!"

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

"Ah well no I…."

"Well how many?" Dori questioned.

"What?"

"How many dragons have you killed?"

Gandalf choked on his pipe and the looked on Thorin's face almost made me smile…Almost!

"Go on! Give us a number!"

They all stood up and started to argue. Bilbo was trying to calm them down. I stood up and whistles loud and high through my fingers. Thorin stood up then.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?!"

He gave a good speech I'd give him that much.

"You forget the front gate is sealed! There is no way into the mountain."

That Balin, is not entirely true." said Gandalf.

He held up a strange looking key. Thorin's eyes went wide.

"How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. Only for safe keeping. It is yours now."

He handed it to Thorin. I saw something in Thorin's eyes. I stood up straight.

"Where is he? Your father?"

No one said anything. Balin gave me a concerned look. Thorin slowly stood up and placed his hands on the table.

"He went missing after a battle." He said.

"I'm sorry."

Dead silence was my answer.

"I'll come too, on your adventure."

"I should think not!" Thorin said.

"Try and stop me."

He turned and challenged me with his stare.

"You will need her before the end. I can sense it." Gandalf said.

Thorin looked at him in disbelief.

"You wish for me to bring the gir…..to bring Sonya?"

"It would be wise. She is powerful beyond compare, more so then any of you know. Even she herself does not know. And she was able to force you to the ground."

Thorin looked back at me.

"I'll follow you either way. The spell I cast was to take me to where I belong. I guess I belong here in Middle-Earth. I've got nothing to lose." I said.

Thorin's POV

That is now the third time this woman has bettered me. I hated her, but if what Gandalf said was true, then she might be of use.

"Very well, but I shall not be responsible for you. If you get lost or fall behind I will not be going back for you!" I snapped.

She just nodded.

_Curse her! She is but a child and she thinks she knows what she is agreeing to._

"Well then Sonya my dear perhaps you should take a rest." Gandalf said.

She nodded and went back to the living room. I watched her leave and apparently I stared after her for some time.

"Uncle!"

I snapped out of my daze and looked at Kili.

"WHat?"

"You stared after her."

"That I did not….I was looking at something in the hall. Give the hobbit our contract."

Sonya's POV

I took out my guitar and started to play.

_Dark the stars and dark the moon,_

_Hush the night and the morning loon_

_Tell the horses and beat on your drums_

_Gone their master gone their son_

_Dark the oceans dark the sky_

_Hush the whales and the ocean tide_

_Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum_

_Gone their master gone their son_

_Dark to light and light to dark_

_Three black carriages three white carts_

_What brings us together is what pulls us apart_

_Gone our brother gone our heart_

_Hush the whales and the ocean tide_

_Tell the horses and beat on your drum_

_Gone their master gone their son_

I put the guitar away and sighed. I lay down on the floor and fell fast asleep.

Thorin's POV

After the hobbit had fainted I went out into the hall with Balin.

"I do not understand how he thinks the woman will be of any use to us." I said.

"They why do you allow her to join us?"

"If what Gandalf said is true, she is something we cannot afford to pass over."

"You would take this 19 year old maiden on such a dangerous quest, even at the risk of her own life, simply because she has powers that could be of use?" He asked astounded.

"If it means reclaiming our home then yes."

"What happened to you lad…"

"Pardon?"

"Years ago you would never have done this. In fact…" he looked into the living room. "You may have courted a woman like her."

"I would never court a woman like her!" I said.

Balin chuckled.

"Aye you would have. A pretty lass like her, with a fiery spirit, and the strength of a warrior. You would have. But even with her in our company, the odds have ever been against us. After all what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toymakers…..hardly the stuff of legend."

"There are a few warriors amongst us." I said with a smile.

"Old warriors." he replied.

"I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the iron hills, for when I called upon them they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart…..I can ask no more then that."

Balin stood and looked at me with concern.

"You do not have to do this. You have a choice, you have don honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more then all the gold in Erebor."

I held out the key.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice Balin…..not for me."

"Then we are with you laddie. We shall see it done."

I smiled and nodded. We walked into the living room and I saw her lying there. She was dressed strangely and she had marking on her body from what I could see. On her shoulder was a crescent moon and three stars inside it and one star outside. Under her arm was a strange mark of black and red. On her left breast, from what I could see, was the sun. On the side of her neck was a strange yet beautiful flower. I was certain there were more, but I cared not. And yet as she lay there, I could see how mistreated she had been. I could almost see her ribs through her shirt, there was a large bruise and small cut upon her cheek bone from where he uncle had hit her. I saw her shiver. I found myself wanting to go and cover her with my own cloak, but then Ori came and laid his knitted cardigan over her.

"I love you mom…..love you….daddy." she murmured.

All of us looked at her. Dwalin sat next to her with his axe in hand, he looked as though her were protecting her. Dori went and put a pillow beneath her head and tucked the cardigan around her.

_They would take care of her? See she was safe and warm?_

Balin was smiling down at her. I would not deny she was beautiful, but still I hated her. She had shown me up and dared to tell me things none would. And yet my nephews stayed close to her, watching over her. I shook my head and lay down on the sofa. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep, but a strange tune was in my head. I knew not where it came from, nor had I ever heard it before. As I lay there, the tune lulled me to sleep.


	6. Story of the Beast

Chapter 6

Story of the Beast

Sonya's POV

I woke up early gasping for air. It had been so real! I calmed down and ran a hand over my face. I now noticed I was covered in a strange cardigan. It was warm and also noticed a pillow had been placed under my head. The dwarf, Dwalin, Balin's brother was sitting next to me with an axe in his hand.

_That's weird._

If I didn't know better I'd say he was protecting me. And this cardigan looks like the one Ori was wearing. I smiled a bit realizing they had cared enough to make sure I was safe and warm. I wouldn't be getting back to sleep so I decided to prepare for the journey. If there was left over food I took some and packed it away. I was leaving my guitar here, I wouldn't risk losing it or breaking it. As I made my way back to the others, they were getting up and getting ready. I took the cardigan and went to Ori.

"IS this yours?" I asked.

He nodded shyly. I smiled.

"Thank you for that. I really appreciate it."

"You are most welcome Miss Sonya."

"Please just call me Sonya."

He smiled and nodded.

"Enough talk! We leave now!" Thorin barked.

I rolled my eyes.

_This is gonna be a looooong trip._

Outside Gandalf was waiting with ponies and two horses. He smiled and led me to the beautiful black stallion.

"This one is yours my dear."

He was beautiful!

"A black Andalusian." I said.

"Sorry?"

"Oh back where I came from this horse was known as a Black Andalusian. He is a beautiful horse."

"Well he is yours now. You may call him whatever you like."

I smiled.

_Oh yes I'm going to call him….._

"Tornado." I whispered.

He seemed to like this. He bobbed his head and turned so I could mount him. I smiled and did so.

Thorin's POV

I was a bit surprised. This horse seemed to trust her, and it was gentle with her.

"Tornado?" I whispered.

It was a strange name, but interesting. Like hers was.

_Stop it you fool! Do NOT become attached to the girl!_

I mounted my pony and we set off.

Sonya's POV

I loved Tornado. He was a beautiful stallion and he was fast. When we came to a more open forest I had him go faster. I weaved in an our of the trees laughing and having the most fun I'd had in years.

"Will you please take this seriously?!" Thorin snapped.

I pulled Tornado to a halt and scowled at him.

"Are you a stranger to having fun or something? What crawled up you ass." I countered.

Thorin's POV

There it was again. That quick sharp tongue of hers. She fell back and rode behind with Gandalf. He was asking her what was wrong and she did not say anything. Gandalf scowled at me.

_Perfect! This girl is causing more problems then I thought she would._

"Anyone else care to place a bet?!" Nori shouted.

I could feel her ice blue eyes on me.

"I KNOW Bilbo will come."

_Oooh! She said that on purpose!_

Sonya's POV

I really needed to stop being such a child. I didn't have to talk to him like that. My parents had raised me better. I rode forward, despite the protest of the others.

"Hey….look I…"

"WAIT!"

_Damn it!_

I pulled back on the reins and I had to smile when I saw Bilbo running as fast as his little legs would carry him. The contract from before flapping in his hand. He ran straight to Balin.

"I signed it!"

He handed it to the elderly dwarf and he looked at it. He smiled and nodded.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

I smiled and winked at him.

"Give him a pony." Thorin said.

"Oh no, I am quite fast on my legs. I have done my fair share of walking holidays. Even got as far as Frogmortin once…. Wah!"

I laughed as Fili and Kili grabbed each of his shoulders and lifted him onto a rider less pony. He looked like he didn't know how to ride very well. I turned Tornado and rode towards him.

"Here Bilbo, watch this."

I held onto the reins tightly and slowed Tornado down. I taught him a few things and he seemed a bit more comfortable.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Perhaps the brave lady would like to scout for a resting place." Thorin said.

I narrowed my eyes. I rode up and blocked him.

"Challenge accepted jackass."

He growled and I galloped away.

Thorin's POV

Gandalf rode up beside me.

"Must you be so hard on her?"

I mumbled but did not say much.

"She is still very young, but if you give her the chance….."

"To insult me again? To show me up in front of my men?"

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves! Your pride shall be your downfall."

When Sonya returned she said she had found a small cave.

Sonya's POV

I led them to the small cave I once spent the night in. Thorin decided to give me first watch the bastard. I did not argue, just nodded.

As night fell we lit a fire and everyone fell off to sleep. Well all except Kili. He was tossing and turning. I saw Thorin scowling out of the corner of my eye. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Kili?" I asked softly.

He looked at me.

"Are you alright?"

He looked over at his uncle. I blocked him from his view.

"Kili don't pay attention to him. Are you alright?" '

"I miss my mother." He said quietly.

I smiled softly.

"Where is she?"

"In the Blue Mountains in Belegost. Where Fili and I were born."

I sat down beside him. He sat up and I looked over at Thorin. He was watching me carefully. I looked back to Kili. His face was sad.

"I understand. I miss my mom too." I smiled. "YOu want me to tell you a story that my mother used to tell me?"

He looked at his uncle and I turned his face back to mine. He nodded.

"My mom would tell me this story every night before I went to bed. Once upon a time in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then, one winter's night an old beggar woman came to the castle, and offered him, a single rose in return fro shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman away….."

"Why would he do that?"

"Shhh! Let her finish!" Fili said.

I noticed now he, Ori, Dori, Gloin, Bofur and Bifur had woken up.

"But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away, to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late. For she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered, was truly an enchanted rose! Which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not…..he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?" I finished.

"You could Sonya." Ori said.

I looked at him in surprise. He smiled at me.

"The story is called Beauty and the Beast." I said softly.

"A child's fairytale." grunted Thorin.

I looked down, a bit hurt.

"It is a beautiful story, with a great message." I stood and looked at him. "That even the most handsome man can be ugly. Beauty is found within! I have seen the most horrifying looking people give food to a dying man. That is beauty! Not in gold, jewels or the face of the most beautiful woman. It is kindness and understanding. Something you obviously don't know." I snapped.

Thorin's POV

I glared at her, but I did so because I knew she was right. I turned away from her and went back to where I was.

"Did the beast ever find someone who loved him?" Kili asked her.

_More then likely not._

"Yes he did." My eyes flew open. "But that part of the story is for another night. Go to sleep now Kili. And remember, you will see your mother again."

"Thank you Sonya."

She kissed his forehead and he went to sleep. Just like that! He slept like he did when he was a babe. I looked at Sonya. Her back was to me, and I was thankful for that. She was a strange girl, but perhaps there was more meaning to her story then even she knew.


	7. The Story of Beauty

Chapter 7

The Story of Beauty

I woke up in early the next morning. I heard someone moving around. At first I thought it was Dwalin.

"Morning Dwalin." I said.

There was a grunt. Alright so it wasn't Dwalin.

"Forgive me, I meant good morning jackass!" I snapped.

I wasn't a morning person.

"There you go again. Speaking to me with disrespect again!"

I looked at him.

"When you begin to treat me respect I shall treat you with respect. But until then…..you are the jackass."

"And what does that make you? The flower?!" he snarled.

"The thorn in your ass until you show respect." I countered.

Thorin's POV

If she were not a woman….

Sonya's POV

I gently woke up the others with a smile and a good morning. As we traveled on that day it poured.

"Here Mister Gandalf! Can you not do something about this deluge?" Dori called out.

"It is raining Master Dwarf! And it shall continue to rain until the rain is done!"

I smiled a little. I looked over at Bilbo who was soaked to the bone. I heeled Tornado a bit and rode to Thorin.

"We need to find shelter."

"Nonsense…."

"Bilbo is wet, cold and might get a fever! So is Ori for that matter as well as your nephews! We need to find shelter!"

"If you can find shelter then we will stop. If not you can forget it."

"Challenge accepted jackass!"

I had Tornado gallop through the rain. I found a cave leading down into the ground. I checked it with my pistol out and ready. It was safe so I mounted Tornado and we went back to Thorin.

Thorin's POV

The second I saw her riding back I knew I had lost.

"I found a cave, and yes I checked it out and yes it is safe and no you can't argue with me so let's go."

She had an answer for every argument I would have used. I growled and we followed her to the cave. I sat near the mouth of the cave and watched the rain fall.

Sonya's POV

I was digging through my bag to try and find something dry for Bilbo. I took my leather jacket, with fur on the inside, not real fur obviously.

"Here Bilbo."

"No I cannot take this…"

"You are soaking wet and shivering. Please take it?"

He reached out with a shaking hand and I just wrapped it around him.

"Thank you." he said.

I smiled and nodded. Kili walked over to me.

"Can you continue the story now?"

I saw Fili, Ori, Balin and a few of the others looking at me eagerly. I smiled a little and nodded.

Thorin's POV

Even though I acted as though I was not listening, I was.

"In a town about a day away from the beats' castle, there was a small farm. There lived an older man and his beautiful daughter."

"What was her name?"

"My mom always said my name, but I'll just call her Belle. Now she lived with her father, and he was a strange man. Not to her, but the people in the town called him 'Crazy old Maurice.' Of course they did not say this to Belle. Now in the town there was a man. He was very handsome and he knew it. He was conceited, rude and thought he was the greatest. As I've said, Belle was beautiful, she was kind and brave and she loved her father very much. The handsome man was called Gaston. He wanted to make Belle his wife…..only because she was the most beautiful girl in the town….."

"She would never marry him!" Ori said.

"Well of course she would not! In fact when her father left for the fair, Gaston set up a whole wedding outside her house! She hadn't even been asked! He went to her door all dressed up and barged into her house. Telling her about a future with him and his 6 or 7 sons. She threw him out and he vowed to somehow make her his wife. Belle longed for adventure, like in her books! She loved to read and she was very smart. When her horse came back without her father, she was scared. The horse Felip led her to a castle. You see Maurice had been attacked by wolves. He ran away and found the castle."

"The beasts' castle!" Fili said.

"Yes! The beasts' castle. The castle was enchanted as I told you, and so the ones who lived there had been transformed as well."

I smirked.

"Into other beasts?" Balin asked.

"No, no. One of them was a candlestick named Lumiaer, the other was a clock named Cogsworth, and a teapot they called Mrs. Potts. They once were human like the prince, but the spell changed him. They were kind and very hospitable, but the beast was not. He found Maurice and threw him into the dungeons. Belle found her father's hat inside the castle gate. She walked inside, calling for him. Lumiaer and Cogsworth saw her and Lumiaer discreetly led her to the tower dungeon. She called for her father, and he heard her. She knelt beside him and her father told her to run away! To get out of that castle. She wouldn't leave him."

"Did he find her!?" Kili inquired.

"Yes he did. She didn't see his face at first. She begged for him to let her father go, but he wouldn't. As he was leaving, she made him an offer. She told him that if he let her father go, she would take his place!"

_Foolish girl!_

"The beast was surprised! He had never seen someone sacrifice themselves for another. He made her promise to stay there forever! When she saw him she was scared, her father told her no over and over again, but she gave the beast her word. He released her father and had him taken back to the village. Belle wept for the loss of her father, her freedom and her dreams. The beast felt bad for this. He didn't let her say good-bye, and he felt bad. He gave her a room, much to her surprise and told her he would join him for dinner. He didn't invite her he just told her."

"Why was he so cruel to her? She gave up everything to save her father." Dori said.

"I don't know. He didn't know how to be kind. Remember that's why he was turned into a beast in the first place." she said.

I slowly turned and looked at Sonya.

Sonya's POV

I felt his eyes on me, but I didn't look at him.

"I think I'll stop there for today. It sounds like the rain has stopped too."

Thorin's POV

The rain had indeed stopped. But I wished to hear more of this story. About a beast and a beauty named Belle.


	8. The Sorceress

Chapter 8

The Sorceress

Sonya's POV

We traveled until sunset that day. We came to a ruined farmhouse. My heart dropped to my stomach when I realized this was the same farmhouse I had stolen the food from.

"We shall camp here for the night. Fili! Kili! Look after the ponies! Make sure you stay with them."

Gandalf was standing in the ruins of the farmhouse.

"A farmer and his family used to live here."

Had this been my fault?

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley."

"I have told you already, I will NOT go near that place." Thorin said.

"WHy not?! The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice!" Gandalf argued.

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map we cannot read, Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria and desecrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on an did nothing. You would ask me to seek the aid of the very people who betrayed my grandfather? My father?"

I understood Thorin's anger, but Gandalf was right.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past!"

"I did not know that they were yours to keep!"

And here I thought I was stubborn. So Gandalf left. Thorin had really ticked him off this time. Thorin didn't seem to care.

"THORIN!"

Thorin and a few of the others ran off towards Dwalin. They came back dragging the body of a warg with them. The warg that I shot.

Thorin's POV

"What killed it?" I inquired.

"I know not. There is a hole in its head."

I looked closely and was utterly confused.

"It was a bullet."

Sonya's POV

They all turned and looked at me. I took out the gun and showed it to them.

"This is called a gun. it's a weapon back where I cam from. When I woke up here I saw that thing. I shot it and killed it."

Thorin was watching me intently. I put the gun away and looked away from him. I didn't care, he could hate me more. I was used to being hated and unwanted. I sat down and ignored the whispers.

Thorin's POV

She was a danger to us! If she could kill a warg so easily then what was to say she would not do the same to any of us?

"She has to leave." I said.

"No!" Ori protested.

"Yes! Do you see what she can do?"

"She would never do such a thing to any of us." Balin said.

"How do we know? I am only trying to ensure our safety."

"No uncle you are trying to get rid of Sonya." Fili said.

I looked at him.

"It is not secret you hate her. What has she ever done to you? She comes from a different place and she is not used to life here yet. You never gave her a chance." Kili added.

I sighed in frustration.

"NO!"

I looked up and saw Sonya mounting her horse. She had her bag and everything.

"Sonya you cannot leave!" Balin said.

"I can! I didn't sign his silly contract and its obvious he hates me and doesn't want me here. So I'll go. But remember this jackass…" I looked at her. "Beauty is found within."

MY eyes widened and I almost laughed at her parting words. She rode off into the night and I hoped to never see her again. My nephews glared at me and went back to the ponies. I shook my head and stood alone.

Sonya's POV

I had no intention of actually leaving. Oh no, I would stay close by because I knew sooner or later one of them would need saving. Oh how I hoped it would be Thorin so I could show him he did need me with him and his men.

I stayed close by in the woods. As night fell I felt the ground shake slightly. I frowned and took out the gun. I saw a light ahead and looked at Tornado.

"I hope you understand this. If something happens and I scream I want you to run back to Fili and Kili."

He bobbed his head and I actually dared to believe that he understood.

"Buenas werte Tornado."

I ran off and towards the light.

Thorin's POV

Bombur's food usually helped me forget it was good. This time it did not. I was thinking of Sonya, her icy eyes, her thin figure and strength. I slapped my hand to my face.

"What have I done?" I whispered.

The strange tune returned to my head and I tried desperately to forget it.

"Thorin!"

I sat up thankful for Dwalin's call.

"What?"

"Trolls! Three trolls." Fili said.

_Perfect!_

I looked around and found Kili and the hobbit gone. I looked at Fili with raised brows.

"Bilbo went to try and free the ponies. Kili stayed behind in case something happened."

Before I could answer, the sound of an approaching horse returned.

"Tornado?" Kili asked.

It was Sonya's horse, but there was no Sonya. The horse was restless and agitated.

"Sonya must be in trouble!" Ori said.

"Nonsense. The girl can take care of herself."

"Her name is Sonya, uncle and…."

A loud and strange noise filled the air.

"The trolls must have her!" Dwalin said.

They all bolted before I could say a word. I groaned but went after them. I hoped that I would be the one to save her and prove what a burden she was!

Sonya's POV

I let off the shot and it distracted the trolls from Bilbo like I hoped it would. My only problem was now they were coming for me.

"Shit!"

I ran off in a circle and then jumped up into a tree.

"Where did it go Bert?"

"I dunno!"

I aimed my gun for their head but then there was shot from the scrawny troll.

"Blimey! Look what has come out of me hooter! It has arms and legs and everything!"

"What is it?"

"I dunno! But I do not like the way it wiggles around!"

I saw the troll drop Bilbo.

"What are you? An oversized squiwrwell?"

"I am a burglar….a Hobbit!"

"A burglarhobbit?"

"Can we cook him?"

"We can try!"

I had to do something fast.

"He will not make more then a mouth full. Not when he is skinned and boned!"

I jumped to another tree.

"Grab him!"

"He is too quick!"

"Got you!"

_Oh no!_

"Are there any more of you hiding around where you should not be?"

"Nope."

"He is lying!"

"Ah! No I am not!"

"Hold his toes over the fire! Make him squeal!"

It was the troll who ended up squealing. Kili jumped out with his sword and attacked him.

"Drop him!"

"You what!?"

He swung his sword around.

"I said, drop him!"

I smirked. Then the troll threw Bilbo and he and Kili fell to the ground. Then the jackass and my friends came out. I smiled, but decided to stay hidden until they really needed my pistol.

Thorin's POV

I could not find Sonya anywhere. Wait, why was I looking for her? Why did I care? She said it herself. She would be the thorn in my 'ass'. I focused on the battle at hand, yet she remained on my mind.

Sonya's POV

It was hard, but I kept my eyes on Thorin.

_Hold the phone! _

After a few seconds I recognized the ring tone of my actual cell phone.

_Damn all to hell!_

"OI! What is that noise?"

It would lead them to Tornado! I quickly and quietly went to the cell phone. It was my aunt. I groaned and shut it off. Tornado suddenly stomped and moved in front of me. I turned and screamed. I fired my pistol at the troll and it howled in pain.

"Go Tornado go!"

He was reluctant but he ran.

"Perhaps I'll see you again one day."

"Come ere you!"

It grabbed me, but I managed to slip through its grip.

_Perhaps being bone thin is good at times._

I dropped and then ran and hid. IT was looking for me, but it couldn't find me. I smirked and stayed low to the ground.

"It was a girl!"

"Well where is it?"

"It ran off. Slipped through my fingers."

Another shout of pain as the troll was punched by the other.

"You are a fool Tom!"

"Sorry!"

Another punch. I slowly crawled forward. I turned off my cell phone and moved forward. I saw a bunch of the dwarves tied up in sacks. The jackass among them. I smiled and crawled towards the one closest and that was Balin.

"Psst!"

He looked up and I held a finger to my lips. I winked and he smiled. Bilbo saw me.

"Distract them!" I hissed.

He nodded and I stayed down.

"Oi! Look there it is!"

_Aw shit!_

"Where?"

"It was there 2 seconds ago I saw it.

I looked down at myself. My eyes widened when I saw I could blend with my surroundings. I took this to my advantage and moved to a different spot.

"Over here!" I cried.

The trolls turned and I moved again. I grabbed Balin and dragged him away.

"Where did it come from!?"

"What is it!?"

"Hey I'm over here!"

They ran towards my voice and then I grabbed Fili. I put him with Balin and then moved back. I wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. I saw the sun coming up, but it would be a while before it really shined, and then they would probably see my shadow.

"OI! Some of them dwarves is gone!"

Thorin's POV

I knew not how she was doing it! I saw Fili being dragged away and then I heard a soft chuckle I knew belonged to her.

"Hey dumbasses!"

_At least she insults others besides me._

They ran off and then I felt someone dragging me..

"You?!"

"Yes me! You didn't actually think I'd leave did you?"

She started to drag me away, then the scrawny troll saw us.

"Here! Look!"

"I see it now."

I looked up. I could see her now.

"Uh-oh!" she said.

She took out her weapons and held it at them.

"One more move and I blow your brains out!" She threatened.

I looked at the silver weapon in her hands.

Sonya's POV

The trolls were laughing at me. I took aim and shot a hole into Tom's shoulder. He screamed and howled and I took a sideways glance at Thorin. He was staring at me in awe. I was able to stop my smirk but then the troll looked at me.

"Now, back off or I'll kill all of you!" I said in a low and dangerous voice.

I pulled the trigger and shot another in the arm. I tried to it again but nothing came out.

"Oh crap!"

"THE DAWN TAKE YOU ALL!"

The trolls turned and I looked at Gandalf with a smile.

"Who is that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

He broke the boulder and sunlight washed over the trolls. They shrieked and turned to stone. I smiled and laughed and the other dwarves were cheering.

"Oh! Get your foot out of my back!" Dwalin said.

I smiled and then looked at Thorin. I don't know why I did, I just felt like I had to. He was still staring at me.


	9. Wolf & Warg Chase

Chapter 9

Wolf & Warg Chase

Thorin walked off to dress in his armor and stuff and I was sitting on top of the now stoned troll. I was whistling a tune I had never heard before, but had been in my head for days. I stopped when Gandalf knocked on the troll. I looked down with a smile.

"You're going to have to teach me how to do that one day."

He chuckled and winked.

"And where did you go to if I may ask?"

I would know that voice anywhere.

"To look ahead."

"And what brought you back?"

"Looking behind. A nasty business. Still here you are all in one piece."

"No thanks to the girl and your burglar."

I glared at him.

"I've told you once my name is Sonya!"

He looked up surprised. So he hadn't known I was there.

Gandalf walked off and I jumped down.

"Why did you come back?" He asked.

There was no hatred in his voice this time.

"I never really left. I can't just leave. No matter how much you hate me. I promised I would help and I hold my honor high. I will not break my promise. My parents, my real parents raised me better then that."

Thorin's POV

Once more I was amazed by her devotion. For one so young she was wise beyond her years.

"You are wise for one so very young."

"Sonya means wisdom."

Well that would explain much. She turned to walk away.

"Never turn your back on me." I growled.

She laughed.

"As if you could do anything jackass."

"My name is Thorin Oakenshield."

"And mine is Sonya. You know that and still you never say it. So until that day, I'm just gonna call you jackass."

She walked off before I could say more.

"Curse her." I muttered.

Sonya's POV

I don't know why it was so hard for him to say my name. The again, I could have been the more mature one. I stopped and turned to look at him. He was staring at me again. I raised my eyebrow and he turned away. He and a few of the others went to find the troll's cave. I stayed behind and Tornado came. I smiled and pet him. Then I remembered my gun. I reloaded it and aimed at the trolls and pretended to shoot.

"What exactly is that Sonya?"

I looked at Kili.

"Its called a gun. Its what I shot that warg with."

He looked at it with a confused expression. I laughed.

"You pull this trigger and the bullet comes out of here. I bought when I was 18 so if my uncle ever tried to beat me again then I could just threaten him with this. And it wouldn't be against the law because it would be self defense."

He nodded but I knew he didn't fully understand. I wasn't going to try to make him understand either.

"Something is coming!" Thorin bellowed.

I stayed close to Ori and Kili and we waited.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

An old man on a sleigh pulled by rabbits came. I almost laughed, because this man looked quite disturbed.

"Radaghast! It is Radaghast the Brown! What are you doing here?" Gandalf asked.

"I was looking for you Gandalf. Something is wrong! Something is terrible wrong."

"Yes?"

He started to speak but then he just stopped.

"Give me a moment….Oh! I had thought! It was right there on the tip of my tongue." MY eyes widened. "Oh! Its not a thought at all. Its just a little old stick insect."

I wrinkled my face and looked away. He and Gandalf walked off to talk and I sat down on a boulder. I started to hum that tune again and I heard someone humming it as well. I frowned and then looked over. My eyes widened when I saw it was Thorin. He must not have noticed me because he went on humming. I walked over to him.

"Where did you hear that song?" I asked.

"I know not. Why do you ask?"

"I know it as well and I don't know where it came from."

He looked at me curiously.

"Are there words to this tune?"

"Not that I know of."

His eyes narrowed.

"Have you been putting things in my head sorceress?"

I glared at him.

"My name is…."

"Yes I know what your name is!" he barked.

"Then say it."

"Why?"

"You have never once said my name. I'd like to know why."

"I have never truly had a reason."

"You lie." I hissed.

He looked away.

"Are you afraid to say my name?"

"I fear nothing least of all you." He snapped.

"Then say my name. Go on then!"

Thorin's POV

I could not say her name. I didn't know why I just could not find a way to say it.

"Rivers." I said.

She raised her eyebrow.

"My first name." She said.

A howl pierced the air and a part of me was thankful for that. But the other part of me was now alert.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" asked the hobbit.

Bofur walked forward looking around.

"Wolves? No that is not a wolf."

I barely had time to react as a warg jumped forward. I killed it but there was another behind me. Before I could shout to Kili, a loud bang came from beside me. She shot the warg and certainly saved my life. She looked at me but I turned away and ignored her.

"Warg Scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?!"

"Who did you tell about your quest? Beyond your kin!?" Gandalf asked me.

"No one." I answered.

He got mad.

"Who did you tell?!"

"No one I swear!"

He sighed in frustration.

"What in Durin's name is going on…..and wait….where did she go?"

Sonya was gone and so was Tornado.

"That foolish girl ran off!"

"She went to distract them." Bilbo said.

No sooner had the words left his mouth more loud bangs rang through the air. Gandalf looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"She did this for all of us….but mostly for you."

"Me? Why?"

He gave me a strange look and then Radaghast spoke.

"I shall go and help her."

"These are Gundabad Wargs! They will outrun you!"

"And these are Rohsgobel Rabbits! I would like to see them try."

Sonya's POV

I galloped away and Tornado before anyone could stop me.

"HEY! OVER HERE! YOU WANT A PIECE OF SONYA! SONYA IS NICE THIS TIME OF YEAR!" I shouted.

The wargs and orcs started to run at me. I smirked and galloped away. A few seconds later Radaghast came bursting through the trees.

"Come and get me!" He shouted.

I smiled and ran with him. Everything was going fine, until the dwarves made a lot of noise. One of the orcs said something and they charged towards the dwarves. Radaghast had disappeared and now it was up to me. I jumped off Tornado and looked at him.

"You must ride fast and hard. And…know that I'm proud to call you a friend and my horse. Now go, and perhaps we'll meet again one day."

I turned and ran off.

Thorin's POV

"We are surrounded!" Fili shouted.

"Where is Gandalf!? He has abandoned us!" Dwalin said.

"Hold your ground!" I shouted.

I drew the sword I found and looked around. Then she appeared! Sonya came back. She killed as many of the wargs and orcs as she could.

"This way fools!"

I turned and there was Gandalf.

"Go! Quickly!" I shouted.

When I turned I saw Sonya surrounded.

Sonya's POV

I was going to die. I closed my eyes and waited for it, but it never came. I hear a shout and when I opened my eyes Thorin was there! He was defending me.

"GO! NOW!" he ordered.

I didn't want to. He growled and grabbed me by the shoulder. We ran off and then a warg clawed him.

"NO!"

I shot the warg and then there was a horn call. Riders came and began to kill the orcs. Tornado had also come back. I whistled for him. I wouldn't just leave Thorin there.

"Hold on!" I begged him.

Tornado knelt down so I could get Thorin on him. He wasn't moving.

"Don't you dare die on me you bastard!" I hissed.

I mounted Tornado and he stood. Only now I was surrounded by those riders.


	10. A Different Light

Chapter 10

A Different Light

One of the riders came to me. I recognized him.

"Are you Lord Elrond?"

"~Yes and who are you child?~"

He spoke in elvish and I was surprised I understood him.

"~Yes, my name is Sonya Rivers. Please I need your help.~"

Funny. Maybe it was one of my awesome gifts. I followed Elrond and his men top the hidden valley…to Rivendell.

Fili's POV

Thorin and Sonya were gone. Gandalf had hurried us away down the tunnel saying everything would be alright. Nothing was alright.

"Lindir!"

I saw an elf walk down towards Gandalf. I ignored their conversation and looked at my brother. He was fighting back tears. I put my hand on his shoulder. Then we heard the same horn call. I looked up and the first thing I saw was Sonya riding forward on Tornado. But more importantly I saw my uncle with her. He looked dead!

Sonya's POV

"SONYA! THORIN!"

I looked at Kili. I pulled back on the reins and several elves came forward. The dwarves looked angry but I looked at them.

"Let them heal him! It is his only chance. I'm going with, I'll make sure he's alright."

Balin looked at me for a few seconds before nodding. I ran off with the elves and Thorin. I waited outside while they healed him. I was pacing back and forth. Why would he save my life? He hated me! The door opened and Elrond came out.

"Is he alright?"

"Calm down he is perfectly fine. He owes you his life."

I looked down and shook my head.

"No….I owe him my life."

There was a silence before he opened the door for me.

"He is sleeping but you may stay with him."

I smiled and thanked him. I walked in and sat down beside him. Tears filled my eyes and I covered my face with my hands.

"I'm such an idiot! I should've stayed with you and the others! Instead I just had to go and play the damn hero! I should've died there! Then you almost died! I'm so sorry Thorin! So sorry." I cried.

"Sonya?"

Fili and Kili walked into the room with Ori.

"Is he…."

I wiped my tears away and nodded.

"He'll be alright. He's made of tough stuff your uncle. He'll make it."

They smiled in relief.

"Were you crying?" Fili asked.

"No."

"Liar." Kili said.

"Actually we came to ask of you would tell us more of your story."

I smiled.

"Thorin needs to rest. Perhaps after he wakes up."

They nodded. They stayed for a little while. When they left it was now dark, but the moon was shining. I lay my head down on the bed and soon fell asleep.

Thorin's POV

When I opened my eyes I expected to be lying outside on the ground somewhere. I was not. I was lying in a soft bed and the moon was shining into the room. I did not know where I was. I looked down and my eyes widened.

"S-Sonya?" I whispered.

She was fast asleep. It looked as though she had been crying.

_Had she thought that I…._

I sat up a little. I remembered the Warg clawing my back and Sonya's voice telling me to hold on, but nothing more. As I tried to sit up more I fell back down in pain. I looked to see Sonya waking up. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"This is all my fault. Can you hear me? Thorin?"

She said my name! She said my name and had not called me a 'jackass' or whatever it was she called me.

"If you can…..once again I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been so mean and I shouldn't have been so stupid. One parts brave three parts fool I guess." I almost chuckled. "I know you don't like this story but I'm going to tell you it anyway. Belle had refused to have dinner with the beast. He bolted up to her room and banged on the door. Cogsworth and the others tried to help him to be a gentleman and be polite, but his temper was terrible. He couldn't control it and so he said that if she didn't eat with him she wasn't allowed to eat at all. That sort of reminds me of my own life. If I didn't what my aunt and uncle wanted I wouldn't get food.

"But Lumiaer, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts were kind and when she came down hungry they fed her and sang for her. She couldn't sleep so Cogsworth and Lumiaer gave her a tour of the castle. Now she had been forbidden to go into the West Wing. That was the Beasts' room and it held the enchanted rose. She slipped away from the two others and wandered up into the West Wing. She went into his room and looked around. It was the most destroyed place in all the castle. She found a portrait of what the prince looked like before the spell, and then she found it. She found the rose. Belle let her curiosity get the better of her. As she went to touch it the Beast found her! He told her that he'd warned her to never come to his room! He was shouting and roaring and smashing things, she ran away in fear! He'd scared her so much that she broke her promise and left!

She mounted her horse Felip and rode through the woods. There was a snow storm and as she rode away, vicious wolves found her. She tried to get away but they surrounded her. She tried to fight them, but there were too many! She thought her death was certain, but as a wolf lunged at her something bigger got it! The Beast had come to save her. He threw the wolf away and hovered over her protectively. He fought all the wolves, even though they were hurting him. Eventually they ran away, and the Beast collapsed into the snow. Belle didn't have the heart to just leave him. She got him on Felip and took him back to the castle. There she tended his wounds, even though he growled and shouted at her, she just shouted back this time…." I heard her smile in her voice. "…..telling him he needed to control his temper. Then she said something no one had ever said to him before. She thanked him for her life. And now if you can hear me Thorin…..you may be a jackass at times…..but you are without a doubt the bravest dwarf man I have ever met. And I thank you for my life." She said.

At that moment I saw Sonya in a different way. I no longer could bring myself to hate her. She had shown me so much and even though I had been a…..beast to her, she remained with me and my men. I felt her hand touch mine and I almost opened my eyes.

"Please wake up Thorin. Please." She whispered.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Hello…..Sonya."


	11. Barely Even Friends

Chapter 11

Barely Even Friends

Sonya's POV

He said my name! At long last he said my name.

"You called me Sonya."

"Shall I return to calling you girl?" he asked.

His tone was teasing and I smiled.

"No, Sonya is….perfect."

He nodded and we sort of just stared at each other for a while.

"Why did you save me? I have been so cruel to you."

I looked away.

"I know you hate me, but I don't hate you. I never have. Sure you really ticked me off and I wanted to shoot you at times, but after all you've been though I kind of understand why you're like that."

I looked back at him. His eyes were on me.

"I do not hate you." I gasped. "I did at first, but no longer. I have seen what you can do and what you have done. For Kili, and the rest of them. And I heard your story. I was not sure of it was real. But where am I?"

I smiled and nodded.

"In Imladris…er…I mean Rivendell. And before you get all mad, you wouldn't have survived if it hadn't been for Elrond."

He nodded.

"I would like to hear more. Of your story I mean." he whispered.

I smiled. I told him more of the story, I knew I would have to tell Fili and Kili later, but right now I was just going to tell Thorin. As I was telling him my cell phone went off again. I groaned and answered it.

"Hello?"

I held the phone away from my ear.

"WHERE ARE YOU GIRL!? YOU HAVE THINGS TO DO AND DROPS TO MAKE! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK RIGHT NOW I WILL BEAT YOU TO DEATH!"

I put the phone on mute so he wouldn't hear me, but we could still hear him.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"My uncle." I whispered.

"So all I have to do is speak into this machine and he shall hear me."

"Yeah but what are you gonna do?"

"Please give it to me."

I unmated it and handed it to him.

"Thorin?"

"He knows not how loud I can be."

Then he started to shout at my uncle.

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MAN! SONYA IS SAFE HERE WITH ME AND YOU ARE TO STOP CONTACTING HER AND LEAVE HER BE! SHE IS FREE OF YOU AND NOW HAS A BETTER LIFE HERE! IF YOU EVER CONTACT HER AGAIN OR COME NEAR HER I WILL END YOUR LIFE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

"WHO IS THIS?! YOU CAME NEAR ME YOU BASTARD AND I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT.."

He continued on but I took the phone.

"Uncle Jim….I'm never coming back. You and Aunt Lisa are on your own. I'll never do anything for you again. I'm happy here without you. You took me in and I'll always be grateful. But you never cared about me. You beat me you made me feel worthless. But I'm not. I can only say….." I sighed and looked down. "Is that I forgive you for all of it. Good-bye."

"DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP THIS PHONE YOU LITTLE BI…."

I hung up the phone and in my anger I threw it to the ground. I wouldn't need it anymore.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"I'll be fine. I'll go so you can rest."

He nodded. As I reached the door I stopped and turned to look at him.

"I'll admit…..I like hearing you say my name. And I uh….." I looked down. "well….I'm grateful you saved me. I wasn't ready to die."

I left the room and went to find the others.

Thorin's POV

She liked when I said her name? I liked the sound of her name.

"Sonya." I whispered.

It sounded like a song. I smiled a little and then closed my eyes.

"Sonya…"

Sonya's POV

I did not go back to the others. I had meant to, but I wound up down by a waterfall. I sighed and sat down next to the water.

"_Sonya."_

I looked around but no one was there. I shrugged and stared at the water. I thought about drawing what I saw but I remembered I left my bag in Thorin's room. I wasn't going back in there. I stood up and wandered around Imladris. It was the most amazing place I had ever seen. I managed to find the others and I sat down next to Bofur. I heard a creaking and I looked up. Bofur must have heard it to.

"Bombur!"

He threw a small sausage to him and then the table broke beneath him. I started to laugh along with the other dwarves. Bifur was sort of just looking around with a 'what just happened?' look on his face. This made me laugh harder.

"Excuse me?"

We all stopped laughing and looked up. Two elves were standing there. Twins from the looks of it. I was guessing they were Elladan and Elrohir.

"Is Lady Sonya here?"

_No shit Sherlock. I was the only woman._

"Yes I am she."

"I am Elrohir and this is my younger twin brother Elladan. Will you follow us?"

I nodded and walked off, after assuring the dwarves I would be back. I wondered what the elf twins might want with me.


	12. The Way of the Elves

Chapter 12

The Way of the Elves

I followed them to an armory.

"Why am I here?"

"Well, you seem to have made an impression on our father.." Elrohir said.

"And us as well. So we thought it would be fitting to firstly equip you with weapons for your journey and also…." Elladan added.

"To teach you our ways." finished Elrohir.

I smiled and nodded. I had always loved the elves. Elladan and Elrohir gave me a sword, a bow, a lovely dagger and a full quiver of arrows. They were quite surprised when I they found out I could use them.

"Pedich edhellen?" Elrohir asked me.

"A little. I understand more then I speak."

They nodded.

"Ada said that you would be here for 3 weeks. Thorin will not be fully recovered until then."

I looked down sadly. Each of them put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at them, and they gave me comforting smiles.

"You did well in saving him. He would have died had you not got him here so swiftly. You did well Sonya." Elrohir said.

Elladan nodded and I smiled a little.

Over the next few days, when I wasn't with Thorin, I was with Elladan and Elrohir. They taught me their language and useful things about fighting. I also met their sister Arwen who taught me songs and healing arts. They had become like older brothers and a sister to me. I grew to love them as though they were my blood family.

"~You know I believe Sonya could best you in a fight Elladan.~" said Elrohir one day.

I smiled and Elladan snorted.

"~I think not!~"

"~Well then prove it if you can.~" I teased.

He raised his eyebrows and stood up.

"~If you dare.~"

_Oh I dare!_

I stood up and drew my sword. Elrohir stepped back and nodded. I jumped up as he lunged at me and then swung at him. He blocked it and pushed me back. He was fond of pushing me, only to be funny of course.

Thorin's POV

I was finally able to get up and walk around. With Dwalin at my side to help me, we walked around Rivendell. I heard the sound of laughing and fighting. Thinking it to be the rest of my men I wandered down. It was not my men, it was Sonya and two other elves. She was fighting one of them.

"Dwalin help her…"

I stopped when I saw her tackle the elf. They all started to laugh and I was curious as to what this was all about.

Sonya's POV

"~Sonya…..~" started Elrohir.

I looked over and saw Thorin. My eyes widened and I slowly stood up. I slowly walked over to him.

"You're up…."

"Aye I am."

I nodded and looked down at my boots.

"Well….I'm sure the others will want to see you. I'll come to you tonight as I always do and….well yeah."

He nodded and then walked away. I sighed in relief and then Elladan and Elrohir were behind me.

"~If I am not mistaken…~"

"~I would say that Sonya fancies the Dwarf King.~"

My face felt hot and I looked down again. They began to laugh behind me and I scowled.

"~I do not!~"

"~Then why is your face all red?~" Elladan asked.

"~Oh do stop teasing her.~" came a gentle voice.

I smiled and ran to Arwen. She put her arms around me and looked at our brothers.

"~Are we children again?~"

I chuckled.

"~Although I shall have to agree with them Sonya. The way you look at him gives away your feelings.~"

I looked at her in disbelief.

"~I thought you were on my side?~"

She smiled and laughed.

"~I want you to be happy. And I have seen it with my own eyes that he makes you happy. Your face lights up and your eyes shine. Which is why I believe you need some alone time with him.~"

"~I have been alone with him.~"

She shook her head.

"~No I speak of dining with him. Only the two of you.~"

I felt butterflies in my stomach. Heat flooded to my cheeks and Arwen smiled.

"~I believe that is a yes little sister.~"

I smiled but then sighed.

"~What is it?~" inquired Elrohir.

"~I can't ask him.~"

"~Why not?~"

I looked at him.

"~Look at me. I'm not very pretty. But even if I were I couldn't do it. I'd mess it up or something.~"

At that moment Elladan came back with Bofur.

"I think that can be mended." Elladan said.

I raised an eyebrow. Bofur smiled mischievously.

"What do you know?"

"Well Thorin feels as though he owes you something at least. Your friend here overheard the conversation and came to me. I may have 'suggested' to Thorin that he should ask you to dine with him this evening."

I smirked.

"Very clever."

"The sun is setting Sonya! We must prepare you." Arwen said.

Before I could even think she rushed me away to her room. She wouldn't let me wear black, she said I should wear something that brought out my eyes. She took out a dress that was a shimmering silver. I put it on and she smiled.

"Perfect." she said.

I smiled and she gave me a silver headdress.

"Arwen I…."

"~I wish for this night to be one you shall remember forever. You are beautiful Sonya, but I wish for you to shine like a star this night. Blood or not you are my younger sister now. I love you and so do Elladan and Elrohir. And I believe that Thorin cares for you very much.~"

I smiled and tears filled my eyes as I hugged her.

"~I never really had a family. My parents died when I was a kid and my aunt and uncle treated me like crap. You, Elladan, Elrohir and your father are the first family I've had in a long time. I love you all.~" I said.

She kissed my cheek and then let my long hair fall down from its tie.

"~Now go.~" she said.

I smiled and then walked out the door.


	13. Anything But Simple

Chapter 13

Anything But Simple

Thorin's POV

I was nervous, and I was NEVER nervous. Would this be considered courting?

_No! Stop thinking such things!_

I took a deep breath and then the doors opened. I turned and my heart stopped. She was shining more brightly then the brightest star in the sky. Her hair cascading down her back light a waterfall. I realized I was staring and shook my head. I walked up to her, almost tripping over thin air. She laughed lightly and I smiled. I reached her and took her hand. I kissed it and then looked at her again.

"You look…..absolutely breath taking."

She smiled and blushed, which made me chuckle. I escorted her to the table and pulled out her chair.

Sonya's POV

I was not used to such chivalry. It was really nice. We made small talk and his eyes never left me, well except when he was eating. After we'd eaten he offered me his arm and we took a little walk through Imladris.

"You been staring at all night you know that right?" I asked.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Aye I know. I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable."

"Not at all. No one has ever really stared at me or even complimented me before so its really nice."

He smiled, goddess I loved his smile! It made me feel warm. The next words out of his mouth nearly made me fall over.

"Will you tell me what happened to your mother and father?"

I stopped and really did feel lightheaded.

"Are you well?!" He asked alarmed.

"I-I need to sit."

He helped me to a bench and I collapsed on it. The memories of the car crash came back. I was in the car, but I was the only one who'd survived.

"Forgive me Sonya….." I looked at him. "It was not my intent to…"

I put my hand on his and he stopped.

"Its not your fault. They died in a terrible accident…but somehow I survived."

Thorin's POV

So she truly does not have any family left. Her hand tightened on mine when she continued.

"I don't even remember how it happened. There was screaming and then I was safely outside on the street and my parents were burning." She looked at me with tears streaming down her face. "I was 10 years old and I lived. But my mom and dad….they died and I was left alone."

Before I could respond she threw her arms around me and started to cry. I had never had a woman cry on me before. I hesitantly put my arms around her and let her cry.

"I am sorry. I should never have asked." I whispered.

"No, I'm glad you did. I never talk about them. It feels good to finally talk to someone about it. I'm glad you were the one who asked."

Her voice was muffled by my tunic but I had heard her. My eyes widened and I looked down at her. Her face was buried into my chest, but her tears had stopped.

_Once I believed her to be a simple girl…__**I have never been so wrong in all my life**__! She is anything but simple._

I slowly kissed her hair. She stiffened and I immediately wished I had asked her permission. Yet when she looked at me there was no sign of alarm or anger. There was surprise and curiosity.

"Did…..did you just kiss my hair?"

"Aye…"

She smiled small and kissed my cheek. When she pulled back she started giggling.

"What?" I asked.

"I made you turn red."

I raised my eyebrow and smirked.

"Well I shall just have to show you what happens when you cause me to blush."

Before she could do anything I scooped her up into my arms and spun her around. She shrieked with laughter and soon I too was laughing. However my spinning her caused me to see stars and I fell to the ground with her in my arms. She looked at me and smiled.

"Lesson learned."

I laughed with her and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you Thorin."

"You are welcome Sonya."

She smiled at me and moved her hair from her face. She smiled more and I stood up and then set her down.

"Perhaps I should take you back. I would not want the elf twins to hunt me down fearing for your safety."

She laughed and nodded. I walked her back to her room and then leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Sleep well Sonya."

"Yeah um…you….you too."

I smiled knowing she was flustered. I bowed and then left.


	14. The Plot

Chapter 14

The Plot

Sonya's POV

As soon as I shut the door I touched my cheek and smiled. Thorin kissed me twice this not, and I wasn't including the kiss to my hand.

"~Did you enjoy your evening?~"

I jumped and then turned around. Arwen was sitting on my bed, Elladan was stretched out on the sofa and Elrohir was leaning against the bookshelf. I sighed.

"~You watched us the whole time did you not?~"

"~ No, I would not let them. But we have been waiting for you.~" Arwen answered.

I smirked and sat down beside her.

"~How was everything?~" Elrohir inquired.

I smiled at the three of them.

"~Everything was perfect.~" I said.

Elladan smiled and I thought he was going to start teasing but he didn't. He winked and Elrohir smiled. Arwen hugged me and the four of us just stayed there talking for the rest of the night. That is until we all fell asleep. Arwen and I on the bed and Elladan and on the floor after Elrohir had kicked him off.

Kili's POV

I had seen it all! I saw two and elven lady walking down to where my uncle was, only to realize it was no elf! It was Sonya! She looked more beautiful then usual. I had run to get Fili and we found them dining together, just the two of them. When we returned to our room we were boh grinning ear to ear.

"We have to get them to do something like that again." I said.

"Kili perhaps we should just…."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Oh very well! But nothing too big."

"Who are you and where is my brother Fili? Do you not remember all the maidens we tried to get Uncle to care for? Well now he has found Sonya and there must be something big!"

"No weddings Kili!"

I shook my head.

"No of course not! I was thinking more along the lines of a ball."

"A ball?"

I nodded eagerly. Fili stroked his beard.

"Go on."

"We could talk with the Lady Arwen! She and Sonya are quite close. Perhaps she could talk to her father and then they could hold a sort of feast and ball before we leave."

Fili smiled and clapped my shoulder.

"A sound plan! Well done little brother…" he yawned. "however I think we should do this in the morning. I am quite tired."

I rolled my eyes.

_I know not how I shall be able to sleep! I am far too excited!_

Thorin's POV

I closed myself in my room and smiled. At long last I had found a young woman I cared for. Sonya was everything I had ever wanted and so much more. She was smart, brave, uncommonly kind, and she was gorgeous. I wanted to spend more time with her, but I knew not how to go about asking. Perhaps her elven friends would be willing to help me.

_Look at you Thorin Oakenshield! Deciding to ask for the aid of the elves! But for Sonya…it is worth all of it._


	15. Beauty & The Beast

**Hello dearies! I am sorry for such long breaks between updates, I know I am usually quite swift them. Miss Kaia, to answer your question, of course I intend to continue with Protection & Trust/ Undying Love and Devotion. I am sufferiing from a bit of writers block but i can assure you I am trying my best. Inspiration comes in bits and I have been adding when I get inspired.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Beauty & The Beast

The days went by slowly in Rivendell. Although whenever Sonya was with me they seemed to go by far too fast for my liking. She was very find of books, so I would read with her and some days we would spend them on a sofa simply reading. She had finished her story, but sometimes I would ask her to tell me it again. She called it Beauty and the Beast.

"I remember when you thought it to be a child's story." She said.

I smiled. Her way of speaking had changed greatly since she had come here. Although when I made her mad she would still call me a 'jackass'.

"Things change Sonya." I said.

"I know. You changed a lot."

I smirked, but she was right. I was a very different dwarf from when I first met her. I was more caring then I was and more understanding. I was understanding on her behalf because Elrond took her in as his daughter.

"Sonya daughter of Elrond." I said.

I knew she smiled. I kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"It sounds lovely." I whispered.

"Hm…I like it too. And he has been a father to me since we came here."

"And for that I am most grateful to him. I care a lot about you Sonya. You know that do you not?"

She hummed in response and she pressed her back against my chest. We had never been this close before, though I had longed for it. She continued to read and I slowly wrapped my arm around her waist. She did not stop reading so I took this as a sign that she was comfortable with this, though I made no further attempts to bring her closer. A knock on the door made her stop. My nephews walked in.

"Uncle may we speak with you?"

I looked at Sonya. She smiled and kissed my cheek. I longed to kiss her beautiful full lips.

"Go on. I'll wait for you to come back."

"Actually Sonya you will not see him until tonight." Kili said.

_They are up to something!_

"Go on Thorin." Sonya said.

I kissed her forehead and then left with my nephews.

"This had best be worth my while."

They smiled.

"Oh trust us uncle." Fili said.

"It will be."

Sonya's POV

Arwen came into my room only minutes after Thorin had left.

"~Did you plan this?~" I asked.

"~No I did not dear sister. Father is holding a ball and feast before you leave again, to officially welcome you into our family and so I thought we would prepare.~"

I smiled and nodded. This time I chose a dress that was orange like the sunrise. I wore the same headdress Arwen had let me borrow two weeks ago. She wore a beautiful sparkling white dress and clips in her hair made of silver. She also wore the Evenstar pendant her mother had once given to her. She looked at my mother's necklace.

"~This was your birth mother's?~"

I nodded. She smiled at me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"~I know you have made her proud and your birth father as well. We will never take the place of your true family, but I hope we can help.~" She said.

"~Oh Arwen..~"

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly.

"~You have helped me more then you know. You, our brothers, and our father. You have done so much more then help.~"

"~I am pleased to hear this. But now we must go before we are late. And I am certain Thorin is waiting to see you.~"

I knew I blushed and she laughed. We made our way down to the hall of fire and Thorin looked up at me. His jaw hit the floor and I laughed. He cleared his throat and walked forward. Arwen left and Thorin smiled at me.

"You look beautiful."

I smiled, he looked sexier then usual. I took his hand and he led me to the table. He pulled out my chair and then sat beside me. As we ate a song began to play. I gasped and looked over at Balin. He winked at me. Then Thorin was there offering me his hand.

"May I have the honor of this dance?"

I looked at Ada, he smiled and nodded. I smiled back at Thorin.

"You may."

I took his hand and he smiled. He led me out and we started to dance. I was short for a human. I was about 5ft. Thorin was maybe a half an inch shorter so I was still able to rest my head against his shoulder. I smiled and listened to the song.

_Barely even friends, then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly. _

_Certain as the sun,_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme,_

_Beauty and the Beast._

"I love this song." I whispered.

"I too have grown to like it."

I laughed softly and he danced me outside. We walked through the gardens and he handed me a rose.

"For you my beauty."

I smiled and took the rose. I linked my arm with his and we walked down near the waterfall.

"_Sonya….."_

I looked around.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" he asked.

"Someone said my name. This isn't the first time either. I was here a week ago and someone called out my name."

Thorin's POV

I took her hand slowly. She looked at me.

"Sonya…..I must speak with you."

She nodded and we sat down on the grass.

"These past two weeks…have been the best of my life. Being with you has made me so happy."

She smiled and covered my hand with hers.

"And it's made me happy too. I'm sensing a 'but' in your sentence."

I chuckled.

"But there is one thing I have been wanting to do."

I very slowly leaned forward and my hand went to her neck. Her breath hitched and I stopped. I could feel the warmth from her lips.

"Thorin…."

I lightly pressed my lips to hers.

Sonya's POV

He'd wanted this? I had wanted this as much as he did. I could feel a fire within me as he kissed me. I pressed my lips harder to his and wound my fingers into his hair. He pulled back but I leaned forward, hungry for more. He didn't deny me more. I felt his tongue licking my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him. He moaned when his tongue was on mine and pulled me onto his lap. We never broke our kiss, and when we did it was for air. When he began to slow he would come back for more and then it stopped. He stroked my cheek with his thumb and I gazed into his eyes.

"So if I'm your beauty…..are you my beast prince?" I asked teasingly.

He laughed and nodded.

"Aye….I am."

I smiled and twirled a lock of his hair with my finger. He smiled and kissed my cheek gently. He stood up with me in his arms and I smiled and laughed.

"You Sonya…are my Belle. You are my enchanted rose and you mean the world to me. I shall never allow anything to happen to you. So long as I have you."

I smiled and snuggled against him.

"YOu should carry me back to my room." I whispered.

He chuckled.

"Why? Have you broken your legs?"

"Maybe." I teased.

He laughed and kissed my temple. He did indeed carry me back to my room. I opened the door and he carried me inside. As he tried to put me down I clung to him. He chuckled.

"You are fortunate you are so light. I could hold you for hours and not grow weary."

I smiled into his neck.

"I would love nothing more then for you to hold me for hours. I feel safer then I ever have in your arms." I whispered.

He sat down in front of the fireplace and held me closer to him. I looked up at him but his eyes were locked on the fire.

"Thorin are you alright?" I asked.

He sighed then smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am fine. You need not worry for me."

I frowned and turned his face towards me.

"I will always worry about you regardless and I will always be trying to help."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Kiss me?" he asked.

_Gladly!_

I leaned forward without hesitation and kissed him. His beard felt wonderfully rough against my skin. I knew Thorin and I would be together for many, many years to come.


	16. Don't Leave Me Alone

Chapter 16

Don't Leave Me Alone

Thorin's POV

When I thought she was asleep I lifted her up and lay her down gently on the bed. I kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Good night my enchanted rose." I whispered.

Oh how I wished to stay with her, but it would be improper. I smiled and then left the room.

Sonya's POV

I woke up on my bed and stretched.

"Thorin?"

Silence was my answer. He had put me in the bed and then left for his own room. I had never felt so alone in all my life. I got up and changed into normal cloths. Then I went to Thorin's room. I opened the door and slid into his bed.

"Sonya what…"

"Please don't make me be alone." I whispered.

Thorin's POV

"Please don't make me be alone." she whispered.

The sadness in her voice broke my heart. I looked at her and nodded. She smiled and closed her eyes. I knew not whether it was because she was scared or she feared I would become upset, but she did not touch me. I turned onto my side and touched her face. Her eyes flew open, but I did not remove my hand. She slowly reached up and held my hand and smiled. I smiled and pulled her closer to me. I felt her shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"A little." She murmured.

I wrapped the blanket around her and held her close to my chest.

"You're so warm." She said in a tired voice.

I chuckled and rested my cheek against the top of her head.

"Sleep Sonya. I shall be here when you wake."

"Promise?"

I smiled.

"I promise." I whispered.

"Losto nae." She whispered.

"Sweet dreams my beauty."

She fell off to sleep and I lay awake with her in my arms for a little while.

"You will never be alone again. I promise you that Sonya daughter of Elrond."

I kissed her forehead and then fell off to sleep.


	17. Make It Known

**Just a little heads up dearies, I work for a landscaping crew and we have started work again, my updates may not be as frequent as they once were, but i shall do my best.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Make It Known

Sonya's POV

When I woke up I felt Thorin pressed against me. I smiled and looked up at him. He was still asleep. I didn't want to wake him up or make him move so I just closed my eyes. He took a deep breath and shifted.

"Are you awake Sonya?"

I hummed a response and looked at him. Seeing Thorin first thing in the morning was bound to start my day off well. He kissed my nose and I giggled.

"Can we just stay in bed for the rest of the day?" I asked.

He chuckled and shook his head. I pouted and he kissed my lips. I smiled into the kiss and then he sat up. I pulled the covers over my head and he got out and got dressed.

"Sonya come now."

I groaned and then got up and walked to the window. Of course it was another beautiful day in Imladris.

Thorin's POV

I went up behind her and put my arms around her.

"We leave tomorrow." "I know." she said sadly.

I did not want her to stay, but if it would make her happy…..

"If you wish to stay…."

"Don't start that. I'm not staying behind."

I nodded and kissed her shoulder.

"Then you should use this day to spend time with your brothers and sister and father. We will not see them again for a long while."

She nodded and then looked at me.

"What will you do today?"

"I shall probably train with the others. You will find me there if you need me."

She nodded. I stroked her face and pulled her lips to mine. I gave her a long kiss before she left and then I left as well.

Sonya's POV

"Sonya."

I saw my adoptive father walking towards me.

"Ada?"

"Come with me."

I was confused to what this was about but I followed him. He led me to the library and then smiled at me.

"You have powers you do not yet fully understand."

I nodded, remembering when I had camouflaged myself when facing the trolls.

"~That is how you came to be here.~"

I nodded again.

"~It was a spell to take me where I was supposed to be.~"

He nodded and said,

"~And you were always meant to be here.~"

"~I do not understand.~"

"~Your family should always have been part of this world. I know not why you were not.~"

"~So…..I can never go back?~"

"~No you can, but you do not belong there.~"

"~That's no surprise to me. But my parents' graves are there and well….~"

"~I understand.~"

I hugged him.

"Hannon le Ada."

"~You will always be part of this family. And this shall always be your home.~"

I smiled and he kissed my forehead.

"~Go now and spend some time with your brothers and sister.~"

I nodded and ran off.

Elrond's POV (One Time!)

"~She may not return to you.~"

I sighed and looked down. Galadriel came to me.

"~I know. She will remain with the King of Erebor.~"

"~That is not of what I speak.~"

I frowned and looked at her.

"O man pedich?"

She smiled sadly.

"~You know she has grown to love Thorin Oakenshield. I know you have foreseen his fate should he continue on his quest.~"

I closed my eyes and looked away. I did not wish to believe it.

"~It cannot be…..~"

She took my hands and I looked up at her.

"~She is powerful beyond compare, but should she be given a chance to save his life…you know she will not hesitate.~"

I nodded.

"~Yet there is still hope that they shall both survive. In which case she will remain at his side and live a most blessed life.~"

Blood or not, Sonya had become a daughter to me. If she were to live such a life my heart would be filled with joy.

"~There is always hope. She will live and so shall he.~"

She smiled but did not say anything.

"~Sonya is strong. She will live.~" I said.

Sonya's POV

I found Arwen and she hugged me tightly.

"~I do not want for you to leave.~"

"~I know. I don't want to leave, but I wont stay here while Thorin and my friends leave on such a dangerous journey.~" She pulled away and smiled.

"~So long as you promise to return.~"

"Gweston." I said.

She nodded and we went off to find Elladan and Elrohir.

Thorin's POV

The elf twins came to me while I was training.

"May we have a word?"

I looked at Dwalin and he raised his eyebrows. I walked away and they looked at me seriously.

"It has not escaped our notice that you care for our youngest sister Sonya." said one.

"And we know she will leave with you and not remain here." said the second.

I wondered where they were going with this.

"I cannot change her mind if that is what you ask of me. When Sonya makes up her mind none can change it." I said.

"That is not why we came to you."

"We came to ask, more so demand that you protect her and take care of her on your journey." said the first.

My eyes widened. They looked at each other and then back at me.

"You fear she shall not return." I whispered.

They nodded and I looked down.

"We have not had much time to spend with her and if she should fall on this journey…"

They did not finish. I knew they did not want to.

"I will sooner die then see harm come to Sonya." They looked at me. "I care for her, unlike any other woman I have met. She is special to me and I shall keep her safe. You have my word." I said.

They smiled a little and bowed.

"The you have our deepest thanks. And our father shall come to you before this day has dawned. May Elbereth watch over you and keep you and your men safe. Namarie Thorin son of Thrain." said the second.

I bowed and then they left. I sighed and went back to the others. Only Balin remained.

"They left to rest. What happened laddie?"

I told him what had happened and he looked thoughtful.

"You recall what I said back in the Shire?"

_I knew this was going to come back to bite me later._

"Yes my old friend I do."

He smiled.

"You would court a young woman like her and now look! You are."

"That I am not."

"Lad I believe a dinner with just the two of you is considered courting. Now does she know all this?"

I did not know if Sonya knew anything of courting in this world. If she did, then she had said nothing of it.

"I know not."

He hummed and nodded. He leaned closer.

"You know I would make it known to her. I have seen several elven soldiers looking her way."

His news made me uncomfortable and I nodded curtly.

Sonya's POV

I spent the day with Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir and when I say all day, I meant until after the sun went down. I walked back to Thorin's room, hoping to at least say good night. I opened the door and everything happened in a flash. I was pulled inside, the door was closed, and I felt someone smash their lips to mine. It was Thorin. He pulled away and held my face in his hands.

"Sonya I need to talk to you." He said.

I couldn't find the will to speak so I just nodded breathlessly.

We sat down on the bed and he looked at me seriously.

"Sonya I know you are still quite young and you probably do not know much about all this…..but here in Middle-Earth when a man takes a keen interest in a woman, he will court her."

I raised my brows.

"Is that what you've been doing? Courting me?" I asked.

Thorin's POV

"Not intentionally no." She nodded. "But I am now."

She gasped and I took her hand.

"I know that things may be different where you have come from, but I really do like you Sonya."

She slowly reached up and touched my face. She twirled one of the braids in my hair and then moved to trace her finger over my lips.

"Say it Thorin."

I smiled and pulled her closer.

"I love you Sonya."

She smiled and kissed me.

"And I love you. I always will."

I kissed her hard on the lips. Slowly I started to kiss her neck.

"Thorin what made you bring all this up."

"Balin said that a few of the guards had been watching you with interest."

She laughed softly.

"You're a jealous man aren't you."

I growled and kissed her harder. She gasped and I pushed her down. I pulled away fearing I had been too bold, but she smiled and pulled me back to her. She ran her leg up mine and I pressed against her. If she only know what she was doing to me right now.

"Thorin….no…."

I realized now my arousal was pressing against her thigh. I backed off of her and she looked down.

"I'm really sorry Thorin." She said.

"No! No there is nothing to apologize for. You are not ready and that is alright. We have time."

She smiled and I pulled her into my arms.


	18. Farewells

Chapter 18

Farewells

Sonya's POV

I woke up in my own room. I guess Thorin carried me back. And it's a good thing he did, Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir were standing there. Then I remembered I was leaving today. I jumped up and pulled all three of them into my arms.

"I do not want to leave you."

"~We know Sonya. We do not wish for you to leave either. But you must. It is your destiny.~" said Elrohir.

I pulled away and looked at the three of them.

"~I will come back as soon as I can.~"

"~We shall hold you to your promise little sister. But I think you should go to father now before the others wake up.~"

I nodded and then Arwen left with me.

"~You must be careful. Beyond Imladris there are dangers beyond your imagination.~"

I nodded and we met Ada in the library. He looked at me.

"My dear Sonya, you are certain you wish to continue on with the dwarves?"

"~I am 100% certain. You have done much for me father, but I made a promise, and I do not break my promises.~"

He smiled.

"~You are a true jewel. And your powers will grow as you do. At present time it is only the ability to conceal yourself, but even I cannot say for certain what other gifts you may posses. You must be careful and above all, you must be strong. Think before you act and remember what you have learned here.~"

I nodded and hugged him tightly.

"~I'll come back when this over. You have my word.~"

He hugged me tightly.

"~Blood or not you are every bit a daughter to me as Arwen.~"

I smiled and pulled back. He kissed my forehead.

"Go now and come back safely."

I nodded and Arwen and I walked off. I had my sword, bow, full quiver, throwing knives, my bag and my gun. I would have to be careful with the gun, I was down to my last round of ammunition. I looked at Arwen. Tears were in her eyes and I knew they were in mine as well. We hugged each other tightly.

"~I'll miss you so much.~" I said.

"~And I shall miss you. But we will see each other again, I know we shall.~"

I smiled but held on tightly to her. I'd never had siblings, so now that I had Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir, it was so hard to leave them. She pulled back and looked at me.

"~You will be alright. You are strong and smart. And we will always be your family.~"

I nodded and she kissed my cheek.

"I'll be back soon. Watch over everything here. Among male warriors, a woman is always needed."

She laughed and nodded.

"~There is one thing I have for you before you go.~"

I raised my brow and she handed me something. It was a thick, leather bound book. The pages were blank.

"~I have seen your drawings.~"

I smiled and hugged her.

"Hannon le."

"~Go now, you have little time.~ *Sílo Anor bo men lín."

I kissed her cheek and then ran off.

*_May the sun shine on your road._


	19. Over Hill

Chapter 19

Over Hill

Thorin's POV

"Be watchful, we are about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin! You know these lands better then any of us, you take lead." I said.

"Aye."

He walked ahead and I saw the hobbit had stopped to look back at Rivendell. I was about to tell him to keep going, but then I realized Sonya was standing beside him. Her face held sorrow. I sighed and walked back to her.

"You will come back. I promise."

She smiled sadly.

"I know, it's just….they're the first real family I've had since my parents died."

I kissed her temple and nodded.

"I know my beauty. I understand, but we must keep going. It is dangerous now that we have left Rivendell."

She nodded and we walked on.

Sonya's POV

It made things easier that Thorin was with me. But I still missed them. When we stopped that night I took out the sketchbook Arwen had given me. Inside was a message from all of them.

Sonya,

Arwen suggested that we write to you so you have a way to look back and be comforted. Always remember who you are, not just my daughter, but the daughter of your true mother and father. Be safe.

Your father

Elrond

Sonya,

Little sister you have learned so much. Elladan shall not admit it but he knows that you can best him in a fight, as well as me. You will be alright, I have no doubt about it. You are strong and brave, be sure to remember what I told you about being calm when shooting. Until next we meet.

Your brother

Elrohir

Little Sister,

Very well I shall admit it, you can best me in a fight. Although by the time you return we shall see if you still can. I miss you already. Return to us all safely and swiftly.

Your brother,

Elladan

Sonya,

I hope that when you return there shall be drawings showing where you have been and the adventures you have had. I look forward to seeing them and shall be watching over you from Imladris. And remember this….Be true to your heart and it shall never lead you astray. Thorin Oakenshield loves you, and I know you love him. There is always hope.

Your Sister

Arwen Undomiel

I smiled and shook my head at Elladan's message. I took a pencil form my bag and began to draw a sleeping Bombur. Ori was soon sitting beside me and watching. When I had finished Ori nodded in approval.

"What have you been drawing Ori?"

He smiled.

"You cannot see just yet. It shall be a surprise"

I nodded and then went to Thorin. He was asleep. I smiled and decided to draw him as well. I stopped when he moved and decided to try and get to sleep. This proved to be difficult. I tossed and turned until I just gave up. I sat up and looked around. Everyone was asleep except for Bilbo. It was his watch but I could see he was troubled. I went up and sat beside him.

"You alright?"

"Yes I am fine."

I smirked.

"You're a bad liar."

He sighed.

"I should never have run out my door."

I looked at him. He was staring at the ground. I put my hand on his back.

"You can tell me." I whispered.

He sighed again.

"I do not belong here. I am no hero. I am a Baggins not a Took."

"Bilbo Baggins!" He looked at me. "You are one of the bravest people I have ever met. You stalled the trolls and that was a very brave thing to do. You helped me save the others. Sometimes life can be a challenge, but even the smallest person can make a difference. Always remember that." I said.

He nodded and I relieved him of his watch. I looked up at the sky and closed my fingers around my mother's necklace.

"I love you mom, I love you dad. I hope I have somehow made you proud." I whispered.


	20. Happy Birthday Sonya

Chapter 20

Happy Birthday Sonya

Thorin's POV

I woke up with Sonya in my arms and smiled. She slept peacefully and I smiled.

"Sony love you must rise."

She groaned and turned over. I chuckled and so did Bofur and Balin.

"Sonya?"

She opened her beautiful eyes and smiled at me.

"Morning." she said sleepily.

I smiled and kissed her. Balin and Bofur were practical enough to pay us no mind and set about waking the others. When we separated she looked sad.

"Are you alright?"

She sighed.

"Thorin what is the date today?"

I thought for a minute before answering.

"The 17th of June. Why?"

Sonya's POV

So I was 20 years old now. Not like anyone had ever cared before.

"Nothing. We should get going."

I stood up and so did he. When I tired to walk away he grabbed my arm.

"Sonya?"

I shook my head.

"It's nothing Thorin. I was just…..wondering what day it was."

He knew I was lying, but he let it go. We walked on and did not stop until about midday. I sat by myself and I knew Thorin was really worried. Bofur came over and sat down with me. He was smoking his pipe as always.

"Come on now lass. What is wrong? Thorin is worried sick."

I looked over at Thorin. His eyes were full of concern and I knew it was my fault. I sighed and looked back at the ground.

"Today is my birthday." I whispered.

"What?!"

I scowled.

"It's not like anyone ever cared about my birthday."

"Look at me lass."

I sighed but did as he asked.

"You are no longer in that world. You are here now and we DO care about you. All of us, especially Thorin. You must tell him or I will."

I knew he was right. I had to smile.

"Thanks Bofur."

He nodded and walked off. As I was about to stand up and go to Thorin he appeared at my side.

"Will you please tell me what is bothering you so?"

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Today is my 20th birthday and…."

"Why did you not tell me?!"

"Will you let me finish?"

He closed his mouth and nodded.

"No one ever cared about my birthday back in New York. So I didn't really think it all that important. I was wrong and I'm sorry. I should've told you this morning instead of letting you worry. I'm sorry Thorin."

He smiled and pulled me into his arms. He kissed me deeply in front of the others and I knotted my fingers in his silky hair. When we separated I smiled.

"Happy birthday my beauty."

I smiled and laughed.

"It is your birthday?!"

I smiled and nodded at the others. There was excitement and they all hugged me and kissed my cheeks and wished me a happy birthday. When I was finally back in Thorin's arms he smiled and kissed me again.

When we stopped that night Thorin took first watch. I didn't want to be alone without him on my birthday so I went and sat next to him.

"Can I stay with you?"

He nodded and I sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and I looked at him. He was the sexiest guy I'd ever seen, even if he was a dwarf. I leaned forward and kissed him. When I pulled away he looked at me in surprise. I blushed and looked down. His hand gently lifted my face and he kissed me. I closed my eyes and held his hand, while my free hand went to his shoulder. He pulled me as close as I could get to him and he deepened the kiss. I started to grind myself against him. The hand that wasn't holding mine now went and gripped my thigh. He pulled back to gasp for air and I looked at him. I put my hand on his face and smiled.

"Sonya do you want me to make love to you?"

I leaned in close.

"I wouldn't want anything else." I whispered.

His lips were on mine again and this time there was no patience. He held me tightly and his tongue went into my mouth. I moaned and held him tighter. He started to kiss down my jaw to my neck hungrily. I had never made love before, and I wanted Thorin to be the one I did it with. We were far enough away from the others so we could be loud but not too loud and we were close enough that if something happened we could help.

"Thorin…."

He massaged my breast through my shirt and his free hand started to lift it up. I pulled away so he could toss it aside and then he came to my bra. He looked at me in confusion and I laughed. I took his hand and guided it to the clasp. He smiled and undid it. His lips were back on mine in a heated kiss and I shrugged out of my bra. I made quick work of his shirt and armor and then pressed myself against him. A low moan left him and ran my hands down his chest. He pushed me back and hovered over me. He took of my belt and I kicked off my boots as did he. He ran his hand down the side of my body and I shivered, wanting his hand to go farther down. He pushed down my pants and then panties and stroked my inner thigh. I gasped and he gently pushed one of his fingers inside me. I moaned his name and he began to move his finger. My moans turned into pleasure filled screams. When his finger left I felt empty, but then I felt his mouth on me. I looked at him and found his eyes on me. His tongue pushed inside and I threw my head back and arched my body to him. I was so close and that was when he left me.

"You bastard." I hissed.

He chuckled and then went back to my lips. I could feel him rubbing against me.

"Tell me when you are ready."

I wasn't scared. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

"Please Thorin…"

He slowly pushed inside me and I felt my barrier break. I screamed out and he stopped. I shook my head, wanting him to keep going.

"Tell me to stop and I shall."

I nodded and he slowly began to move inside me.

_Damn that feels…_

"Sonya…..you are perfect."

_Yeah that about sums it up._

I kissed him hungrily as he pumped in and out of me. We both became a moaning mess. I knew he was close, and so was I. His lips went just beneath my ear and he nipped and kissed me there. That did it for me and I found my release. He came with me and I had never felt anything so amazing. I looked into his eyes and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I love you Thorin Oakenshield."

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too Sonya Rivers."


	21. Paying Respects

Chapter 21

Paying Respects

When I woke up in Thorin's arms naked…the biggest smile came to my face. I looked up at him and smiled. He was still asleep. His coat was covering us. I kissed him softly and he opened his eyes. He smiled.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

He kissed my lips and I put my hand on his face. I did not want him to pull away so when he did I frowned. He chuckled and kissed me softly then we got dressed and made our way back to the others. They were all still asleep and for that I was thankful. As we were walking back I heard a voice inside my head.

"_Sonya."_

Before I even knew what was happening I was falling. I took Thorin's hand. He too seemed to be falling. He wrapped his arms around me and I held onto him tightly. When I opened my eyes I nearly screamed. Thorin and I were back in New York City.

"Sonya where are we?"

I didn't know if I could talk, I opened my mouth but no words came. He took my hand and I looked at him.

"New York City." I said.

Thorin's POV

So this was where she was from. I did not particularly like it.

"Why are we here?"

"I don't know."

"Can you get us back?"

She nodded.

"But before that…..I want to do something."

I raised my brow and she took my hand.

"I want to see my parents."

I squeezed her hand and nodded. We walked through this New York and son we came to a fenced in area. Sonya broke the lock and then opened the gate. She pulled me inside and we wandered until we found a marble stone. Engraved in it were these words,

"Here lies Matthew and Elizabetha Rivers. Beloved Parents." I looked at Sonya. "Are you alright my dear?"

She did not answer. She knelt down and lightly touched the cold marble with her fingers.

"I wish you were here. I wish you were hear to meet Thorin and the others. I know you would have liked him daddy, he is strong, brave and kind. He is everything you always wanted for me. And mom…..I know you would have liked him too."

The way she spoke of me made me feel warm. I knelt down in front of the grave and put my arm around her.

"I never knew either of you, but I am certain you were both kind and loving. You have a wonderful daughter full of love and kindness. She is beautiful, smart, brave and loving. I make this promise to both of you now, no harm shall come to her whilst I live. I will take care of her, protect her, love her until the end of my days. May you both rest in peace knowing Sonya is in safe hands."

Sonya's POV

I looked at Thorin. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Thorin. Thank you for saying such kind words. It means a lot."

He kissed my temple and rubbed my arm.

"I love you Sonya, and I always will."

"And I'll always love you."

I felt something brush against my leg. I looked down and found a black cat, at least I believed it to be a cat. It was rubbing against me affectionately. I smiled and it jumped into my arms. I laughed lightly and it nuzzled against me.

"What is that?" Thorin asked.

"It's a kitten."

Thorin looked at it and smiled when it gave a little meow. There were no tags and she didn't seem to belong to anyone. I smiled.

"I think we should take her with us." I said.

I expected Thorin to refuse but he just nodded. I smiled and looked that the kitten.

"I'll call you Gem."

She purred and rubbed her nose against my cheek. I smiled and then took Thorin's hand.

"Let's go home." I said.

He smiled and nodded. As we walked to Central Park I heard something behind us. I stopped and so did Thorin. I did not know if he heard it, but I sure did. Gem started to hiss and spit and I put her down. I reached for my gun but I did not have it.

"Thorin give me Orcrist." I whispered.

No sooner had he handed me his sword that someone hit him over the head. I turned and found none other then my good for nothing uncle Jim.

"So you've been hiding here in a graveyard? I should have known a little freak like you would live in a place like this."

I dropped to my knees next to Thorin. He was unconscious.

"This the bastard who yelled at me?"

He pulled out a pistol and aimed at Thorin. My eyes widened.

"NO!"


	22. Sonya's Courage

Chapter 22

Sonya's Courage

Thorin's POV

I heard a loud bang and my eyes flew open. Sonya was on the ground with blood flowing from her shoulder. Gem was in front of her hissing and spitting. I saw the man who hurt her and my rage burned in me. I took my sword and then knocked him to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU HARM HER! NOW YOU SHALL SEE HOW FATAL THAT CHOICE WAS!"

I took Orcrist and ran at him. He proved to be no challenge. I drove the sword through his heart and then picked up Sonya. I did not know where to go, nor did I know how to help her. As I was about to call for help a odd sensation filled me. I only just managed to grab Gem before we started to fall. When I could see again, I found Gandalf there with a worried expression.

"Don not simply stand there! She is wounded!" I thundered.

I laid Sonya down gently and Gandalf knelt down and tried to find out how to help her.

"Thorin."

Her voice was weak. She was losing too much blood.

"I am here Sonya."

"Thorin….you've got to get….the bullet out."

_Bullet? Oh no!_

"Sonya…."

Sonya's POV

I was the only one who knew how to get the bullet out. I sat up even though they all told me not to. I took my knife and looked down at my shoulder.

"Sonya no!" Ori said.

"I have to Ori. I can't leave it in there."

I held my breath and then started to dig the bullet out. It hurt like hell but I had no other choice. I could feel it slipping from my body and then it fell out. I felt lightheaded and I still had to give myself stitches,

"SONYA!"

_No good._

Thorin's POV

She fell over. She yet lived but if something was not done she would bleed to death.

"Oin!"

He was already at my side ready to help. He managed to stop the bleeding and then started to stitch the hole in her shoulder. Gem was sitting on my lap and I could tell she was scared. I stroked her fur and held onto Sonya's hand.

"Please do not leave me." I whispered.

Kili had tears in his eyes and so did Dori. They were all scared. I would not let myself cry, I wanted to be strong, not just for my men but for Sonya. I refused to sleep until she opened her eyes. Gandalf assured me over and over again that she would be alright, and that I should get some rest.

"I told you no!"

He gave up after the 20th time. Night was falling and she still had not woken. I kissed her hand and stroked her hair.

"My beautiful Sonya….please wake up. Please open your eyes and look at me again. You cannot leave me. You showed so much and have given me so much. I cannot live without you my beauty. My enchanted rose."

I kissed her lips lightly and then rested my forehead on hers. That was when the tears began to fall.

"Please wake up Sonya. My beautiful Sonya." I cried.

It started to rain, but I did not care. I took my cloak and coat and covered her with them. Gem huddled next to her under the cloak, she did not like the rain.

"Thorin?"

I looked up and saw her eyes open slightly.

"Sonya!"

Everyone came rushing over but Gandalf and Bilbo shooed them away. She sat up slowly and Gem purred and rubbed against her. She smiled and then looked at me. I moved her wet hair from her face and smiled.

"I thought I lost you."

She smiled and shook her head.

"It takes a hell of a lot more to kill me."

I chuckled and then brought her face closer to mine. She pressed her lips to mine and I heard clapping from the others. She wound her arms around me and I kissed her harder. Gem let out a little cry and we separated. Sonya picked her up and smiled.

"Hey there little Gem."

She purred and curled up beside her. The others now came and crowded around her.

Sonya's POV

I hugged my friends and assured them I was alright.

"What happened?" Gandalf asked me.

I bit my lip and looked at Thorin.

"Thorin and I somehow got taken back to New York. I thought so long as we were there we could visit my parents' grave. That's where Gem here found us," I pet the large kitten. "but as we were walking back to the park where I could take us back here, my uncle hit Thorin from behind. I took Orcrist but he was going to shoot him."

Thorin's POV

The bullet was meant for me. She could have died saving my life.

"You got in his way?" Ori asked.

She nodded and I closed my eyes.

"Why would you do that Sonya?"

I knew she was scowling at me.

"Because I love you moron!"

I sighed and shook my head.

"But I do not want you to die for me."

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was not scowling, but glaring.

"Sonya I…."

"Oh just shut-up!" I shut my mouth. "I don't regret what I did for a second. You saw the grave, do you really think I would lose you too?! Well of course not! I would gladly die if it meant your life! So you know what a little appreciation would nice!"

Her words struck me hard.

"I understand Sonya, believe me I do. But I would have been dead you died." I said.

Sonya's POV

My face fell and I felt a little bad.

"Thorin can I talk to you in private please?" I asked.

He nodded and we walked off.

"I'm sorry Thorin. I didn't mean to be like that."

He sighed and looked at me.

"Sonya do you know how much I love you?"

"I know Thorin, believe me I do. But I love you too, and I couldn't watch you die like I watched my parents burn. Do you know what it felt like to watch them die?" Tears were pouring down my face. "Right before my eyes? It hurt so much. If I lost you I would have killed myself!"

I fell to my knees crying and Thorin knelt down. I looked up and found tears in his eyes. I had never seen Thorin cry, I didn't think he knew how to cry.

"I am sorry Sonya. I am so sorry. I did not think of it like that. I know how it feels. I love you Sonya and I promise you will never lose me."

I looked at him.

"My parents said the same thing."

He took my face in his hands and kissed me hard. When he pulled away he looked into my eyes.

"You will NOT lose me."


	23. Come What May

Chapter 23

Come What May

I decided to trust Thorin. I loved him and I could see in his eyes that he would not let me lose him. I kissed him and then cuddled up to him. The wind blew and I shivered a bit.

"Cold?" he inquired.

"Yeah."

He wrapped his cloak around me and held me tighter. Something crawled on me and curled up on my lap. I looked down and smiled at Gem. I looked at her paws and frowned.

"Gem can't be a normal kitten. Her paws are way too big."

Thorin looked at Gem's paws.

"Do you know what she is then? She seems a feline to me."

I picked her up and looked at her. Her fur was pitch black, her eyes glowed, but her paws were really big.

"No…..she can't be a panther."

"A what?"

"It's a wildcat. A bigger version of a normal cat."

He nodded and I set her down. I looked at Thorin and smiled a bit.

"I'm so sorry. About all of this. I should have taken us back here the moment we got to New York. None of this would have happened if…"

He placed his hand over my mouth.

"I do not seek your apology."

He removed my hand and I smiled.

"Then what do you seek?"

He smiled and leaned forward. I pressed my lips against his and it started to rain again. I pulled back and looked up. I smiled and then looked at Thorin. My heart nearly stopped. He was all wet.

Thorin's POV

She was soaked. Her hair clinging to her skin and cloths. I pulled her lips back to mine and kissed her deeply. Gem slid away from us and I figured she just went back to the camp. My hands wandered her perfect body and then under her shirt. She moaned into my mouth and held her tighter. She grinded herself against me and I growled. She smiled and she started to kiss my neck.

"You are not playing by the rules." I managed to say.

She smiled into my skin.

"I've never followed the rules. I sure as hell am not going to start now."

I grabbed her roughly and threw her down. She smiled and I started to kiss the nape of her neck. She moaned and gasped and tangled her fingers in my hair.

Sonya's POV

I arched my body up to his and pulled at his shirt. I was not trying to remove it, just loosen it. I didn't want him to get sick. One of my favorite songs started to play in my head. Thorin pulled away and we both looked up at the sky. I smiled and started to hum the song. Soon I put words to it.

_I can't understand itThe search for an answerIs met with a darker dayAnd we've been handed these momentsForeverBut I'm reassuredThere's another wayYou don't have to __close__ your eyesThere is room for love againEase the pain to realizeAll that love can beForced apart by time and sandTake a stepAnd take my handAnd don't let it goNever let goBroken, once connectedWe were so strong and so blessedIn a simple waySo don't let me go it aloneTurn your head up to the skyNothing down below but meFace the truth to realizeAll that we could beTorn apart by rage and fearHold on to what __brought__ you hereDon't let it goNever let goHold your head up to the skyNothing down below but meFace the truth and realizeAll that we could beTurn your head up to the skyNothing down belowDon't let go_

He smiled at me and kissed me again. He pushed my hair from my face and touched my face gently.

"I will always love you Sonya. I promise you that."

I smiled.

"And I will always love you. Even after death."

He smiled and kissed me before picking me up and carrying me back to the others.


	24. Mountain Pass

Chapter 24

Under Hill

We moved on early that next day. We reached the mountain and at first we were alright, but then it began to storm.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin shouted.

"LOOK OUT!" Dwalin shouted.

A large piece of the mountain came flying at us.

"This is no thunderstorm! It is a thunder battle! Look!" Balin said.

I looked to where he was pointing and my eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"Well bless me! The rumors are true! Giants! STONE GIANTS!" Bofur said.

It was the most incredible thing I'd ever seen.

_Now I've seen it all._

"Take cover you fool!" Thorin shouted.

Bofur was pulled back and we pressed ourselves up against the side of the mountain.

"_Let me tell you something Sonya…..a mere girl cannot make this journey alone…..but maybe…a witch can."_

I now knew where that voice had come from. It was my mom's voice.

"HOLD ON!"

"SONYA!"

I was being separated from Thorin. I reached for him but it was too late. We were standing on another stone giant.

"NO! SONYA!"

Bilbo was trapped with us and he was scared. I put my arm around him.

"I'll protect you I swear."

Gem was rustling around in my bag. Something hit the giant and now we were falling towards the mountain. I shielded Bilbo so that he would at least be safe.

Thorin's POV

She was going to be crushed! She would die and so would Fili! As they collided with the mountain my heart broke.

"NOOO!"

I ran forward shouting her name.

"SONYA!"

I rushed forward and relief washed over me. They were all safe and alive. I kissed her and hugged her.

"Where is Bilbo? Where is the hobbit!?" Bofur called.

Sonya's POV

I looked around for Bilbo. I had him behind me when we had been falling but we were torn apart when we crashed.

"There!"

I looked over and gasped. He was dangling off the side of the mountain.

"Grab him!"

They were all trying to help him. He slipped and now he was out of reach.

"SHIT!"

I reached for him, but he was only just out of my reach. Then Thorin jumped over and grabbed Bilbo. I took hold of Thorin's wrist in case something happened. It was a good thing too, once Bilbo was up he almost fell. I held on tight and pulled with all my strength. Dwalin helped me and then I threw my arms around him.

"I thought I'd lost you."

"I promised you would not."

He held me tightly.

"I thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin said.

"He has been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Thorin said.

I looked at him with disapproval. He looked away and then helped me up. He never let me go.

"Dwalin!"

Thorin led me inside a cave and I was grateful to be out of the cold. I knew Gem was too. I pulled her out of the bag and held her close. She meowed and purred while rubbing against me. I started to shiver and my teeth began to chatter. I sat down and Thorin would not let any fires be started. He looked at me and came over and sat beside me.

"You are cold as ice."

"I f-feel like I-ice." I shivered.

Thorin was not much drier then I was. Everyone quickly dropped off to sleep and I took that chance to change into the dry cloths I had. I really didn't care that Thorin was watching. Desire burned in his eyes as I pulled off my shirt.

"If it were not for the fact that the others are here…..I would take you right now." He said in a low voice.

I had only just finished dressing as he spoke. I threw myself into his arms and kissed him deeply. I pulled away and found his lips had gone a bit blue. I wished more then anything I could dry him off, but I knew not how.

"Sonya what…."

I looked at myself and found my body bathed in a sort of orangish red light. My eyes widened and I wrapped my arms around Thorin. He started to dry off and I smiled. When I had finished I looked at him.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met." He said.

I smiled.

"I love you."

He kissed me.

"I love you too."

I curled up in his arms with Gem curled up between us.


	25. Take Me Instead

Chapter 25

Take Me Instead

"WAKE UP! ALL OF YOU!"

I opened my eyes as the ground opened beneath us. I screamed as I fell. I hit my head on a rock and remembered nothing more.

Thorin's POV

"NO! SONYA!"

We landed in a cage and I fought my way to her. I took her in my arms as goblins came rushing towards us. I drew my sword.

"STAY BACK YOU FILTH!"

I was swarmed and Sonya was lost to me. She was left lying on the ground.

"SONYA!"

I called her name again and again, but she would not wake.

Sonya's POV

I woke up to the sound of clashing swords. I wasn't able to see who it was. I heard shouts as the owners of the shouts fell, but I didn't know who. My bag was lying nearby and Gem was inside. I picked up my things and looked around. Thorin and the others were gone. I didn't know where I was but I didn't like it.

"Thorin?" I called out softly.

As I walked forward I stepped on something. I looked down and gasped. It was the key! The key to the hidden door! I picked it up and closed my fingers around it.

"Thorin." I whispered.

I followed the walk way towards the sounds of cheers.

"Bring out the mangler! Bring out the bone-breaker!"

I peered around a corner and saw my friends. In front of them was a particularly ugly goblin. This had to be their king or something. I closed my eyes and made myself invisible. Then I snuck forward.

_Swish, smack! Whip crack!Smash, grab! Pinch, nab!You go, my lad!Ho, ho! my lad!The black crack! the back crack!The black crack! the back crack!Down down to Goblin-townDown down to Goblin-townDown down to Goblin-townYou go, my lad!Ho, ho! my lad!Goblins quaff, and Goblins beatGoblins laugh, and Goblins bleatBatter, jabber, whip, and taver hoooooo!Below, my lad!Ho, ho! my lad!The black crack! the back crack!The black crack! the back crack!Down down to Goblin-townDown down to Goblin-town_

_You go, my lad!Ho, ho! my lad_

It was a horrible tune. I silently went up behind a goblin and killed it. I did this to a couple more before I heard a shriek. Thorin's sword fell to the ground.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin Cleaver! The biter! Murderers and thieves! Cut off his head!"

"NO WAIT!"

Everything stopped. I made myself visible and walked forward.

"Sonya!" Thorin said.

I could not look at him. I walked straight to the goblin king.

"Let them go and I'll take their place."

"NO!"

They all shouted no. Tears fell down my face but they did not see them.

"And why would I do that when I could get more for the dwarf king's head?"

I slowly reached for my gun.

"Big mistake." I whispered.

I pulled the gun out and shot his arm. He howled in pain and then a flash of light came. Gandalf had come!

_Well it's about damn time!_

"Take up arms. Fight! FIGHT!"

I rushed to Thorin and took his hand.

"Later you and I are going to have a talk." He said.

I knew I was in trouble. He smashed his lips to mine and then took up his sword.

"This way quick!" Gandalf cried.

We followed him and Thorin never let go of my hand. As we ran goblins chased us, and I was separated from Thorin.

"NO! SONYA!"

"THORIN!"

I reached for him but there were too many goblins. I screamed in anger and frustration and the goblins flew away in all directions. My eyes widened but Thorin grabbed me and we started to run again.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin cried.

I swung my sword and cut through one of the ropes. I now saw that goblins were swinging down towards us. They wrapped around the falling platform and I laughed. Thorin let go of me and spun around, killing goblins as he did. I smirked.

"Show off." I said.

He smiled and we started running again.


	26. Brave

Chapter 26

Brave

We ran as fast as we could, at one point Kili was being shot at.

"KILI! NO!"

I took my bow and killed two of the goblins. He, Bofur, Fili, and Ori took a ladder and charged towards the goblins shouting. The pushed them back and we ended up using the ladder as a bridge. We jumped onto a platform and Thorin cut the ropes holding it. It swung to the other side.

"SONYA JUMP!"

I did as he asked but when I looked back, he and several others were still trapped. I aimed and shot another goblin. When they had jumped we followed Gandalf again.

"Thorin!" I cried.

Goblins were coming up at us. There was a crack and then a boulder started to roll forward. I smiled and gave it an extra push. We ran and then turned another corner. There was a small wooden bridge that would lead us to the exit. As we crossed the great Goblin jumped up.

"You thought you could escape me?"

He swung at Gandalf.

"What are you going to do now wizard?"

Gandalf poked his eyes with his staff and I shot his knee. Gandalf then sliced his belly and He fell to his knees.

"That will do it."

Gandalf slit his throat and the body fell forward. The supports holding the bridge broke and we started to fall. Thorin wrapped his arm around me and I held onto him.

"Thorin don't let go of me!"

"I would not dream of it."

I buried my face in his chest and we started to slow until we crashed. I crawled out with Gandalf.

"Well that could have been worse." Bofur said.

I looked up and smirked.

"3, 2, 1.…."

The body of the Great Goblin crashed down on them.

"You have got to be joking!" Dwalin said.

I laughed and then started to help them all out.

"GANDALF!" Kili shouted.

I looked up and my heart dropped to my stomach. All the goblins were charging towards us.

"There are too many! We cannot fight them!" Dwalin said as he helped Oin.

"Only one thing shall save us, daylight! Quick!" said the wizard.

I took Thorin's hand and we ran.

"Quick! Into the sun!" Gandalf said.

I ran out side and breathed in the fresh air. Suddenly someone smashed their lips to mine. Thorin. I wound my arms around him and kissed him passionately. He broke the kiss and looked at me angrily.

"What did you think you were doing!? You could have been killed or worse! You stupid woman!"

He kissed me and insulted me and then kissed me again. Finally he just held me in his arms.

"Never do something like that again Sonya."

I nodded.

"Where is our hobbit!?" Gandalf shouted.

It was then I realized that Bilbo was missing.

"I think I saw him slip away when they fist cornered us." Nori said.

"Well what happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf said .

"I shall tell you what happened! Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our hobbit again! He is long gone."

I remembered when I woke up hearing someone falling. It was Bilbo.

"You're wrong Thorin."

"Sonya…."

"He fell."

They all looked at me.

"I remember when I came to I heard someone falling. It was Bilbo….He is dead!"

I started to cry.

"He's gone."

"No he is not!"

I looked up and relief washed over me. I ran and pulled Bilbo into a tight hug.

"Praise the Valar! I thought we'd lost you my friend!"

"No need to worry Miss Sonya. I am here safe and sound."

I smiled and pat him on the back.

"Bilbo Baggins, I have never been so happy to see anyone in my life." Gandalf said.

"Bilbo! We had given you up." Kili said.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili inquired.

"How indeed?" Dwalin added.

Bilbo looked at us and then laughed. I saw him slip something gold into his pocket. Something in my heart warned me, but I ignored it.

"Well what does it matter? He is back." Gandalf said.

"It matters." Thorin said.

I looked at him with a frustrated look.

"I want to know…..why did you come back?"

I looked at Thorin and took his hand.

"Look I know you doubt me, and I know you always have. You are right I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See that is where I belong, that is home…..And that is why I came back, because you do not have one. A home. It was taken from you…..and for others…" he looked at me. "And some have never had one. I will help you take it back if I can."

I smiled at Bilbo and squeezed Thorin's hand. He looked at me and I smiled. Our happy moment was ruined by a howl.

"Out of the frying pan." said Thorin.

"And into the fire! Run! RUN!" Gandalf said.

Thorin pulled me away and we ran.

"Sonya get down!"

I hit the ground and Thorin killed a warg.

"Up into the trees! Quick! Quick!" Gandalf cried.

I jumped up and Thorin followed me with Balin. Bilbo was still on the ground! His sword was stuck in the head of the warg he had killed. I jumped down despite Thorin's cries.

_He's gonna kill me later._

I ran to Bilbo and helped him get his sword. I pushed him up into a tree but then a warg pushed me to the ground. The orc on it grabbed my hair and started to pull me back.

"SONYA!"

My friends were calling my name. I was thrown forward and when I looked up I found a white warg. My eyes widened and I slowly looked up at its rider.

"Azog…"

He smiled an evil smile. He grabbed my arm and lifted me up.

"~Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it! Thorin son of Thrain.~"

A monkey could figure out what he said. I looked at Thorin in fear.

"It cannot be!" he said.

"~That one is mine! Kill the others! And as for this pretty little thing….~"

He made me face him. I glared and spit in his face. He threw me to the ground and then jumped off his warg.

"~You insolent little….~"

I kicked him down and reached for my gun.

"Move and I blow your head off!"

He looked confused and I pulled the trigger. I was out!

"Shit!"

He laughed and then grabbed me.

"~Foolish sorceress!~"

Sorceress! That's it! I closed my eyes and tried to remember what I had felt when I made the goblins fly away. Azog flew back, but I went with him because he never let go of me. We crashed to the ground and he threw me back towards his warg. My friends and Thorin were now with Gandalf in his tree. It stood on the very edge of the cliff. They were tossing pinecones down, the pinecones were on fire. I smiled as the wargs backed off. Then Azog held me by my hair.

_I swear if I live through this I am going to chop all my hair off!_

I screamed as the tree began to fall. Dori and Ori were dangling from a tree branch.

"NO! THORIN! NO!" I cried.

Thorin looked up and Azog held a knife to my throat.

"~If you want her alive then come to me!~"

My eyes widened.

"NO! NO THORIN DON'T!"

Azog smacked me and I could taste blood. Thorin drew his sword and ran forward. I cried for him to go back, but he wouldn't. He stopped in front of me.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with any of this!"

I heard Azog laugh and then he threw me to Thorin. He caught me in his arms and looked at me.

"I am so sorry." he whispered.

"Thorin…."

He kissed me hard on the lips before running at Azog.

"NO!"

Azog leaped forward on his warg and Thorin was knocked to the ground. He stood up but Azog circled around and hit him in the face. I tried to run forward but another Orc grabbed me.

"NO!" Balin shouted.

"THORIN!" cried Dwalin.

"Let him go! LET HIM GO!" I begged.

The white warg had Thorin in its jaws. Thorin hit the warg's snout with the hilt of his sword and it tossed him away. I kicked down the orc holding me and ran to Thorin.

"Oh Sonya…..forgive me." he breathed.

"Shhh-hhh! Everything is going to be okay! I promise! Thorin keep your eyes open!"

"~Bring me the head of the dwarf king and his queen.~"

I was not a queen. But I was not a damsel in distress. I took Orcrist and stood between Thorin and the orc.

"I will kill you if you touch him!" I snarled.

The orc ran forward but before I could fight, Bilbo leaped forward and killed it. I gasped and I heard Thorin gasp for breath. I turned back and looked at him. His eyes closed.

"No! Thorin no!"

I dropped Orcrist and knelt beside him. The only thing I knew to do was CPR. Bilbo was standing in front of us and swinging his little sword. I pushed on Thorin's chest and then Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili and Bifur came running out to fight. I breathed air into Thorin's body and then pushed on his chest again.

"Don't you dare leave me you jackass! Come on!"

A cry pierced the air and I looked up. A giant bird was flying towards us. It grabbed the wargs and tossed them over the cliff. One was coming for Thorin. I knew it was going to help him so I backed away. I took Orcrist and then ran and jumped off the edge of the cliff. One of the birds came and caught me. I smiled and then looked around for the one that had Thorin.


	27. Always There

Chapter 27

Always There

"THORIN!"

I heard Fili shout and I looked over to where he was looking. Thorin was unconscious and dangling in the bird's talons. They were eagles! Giant eagles that had come to our rescue. They flew towards a large rock that looked like a skinny mountain. They let us down and I ran to Thorin.

"Thorin! Thorin love please look at me!" I begged.

His eyes remained closed.

"Hear my voice, hear my plea, awake and come back to me!" I said.

His eyes fluttered open and I smiled in relief.

"The Halfling?"

"It is alright." said Gandalf. "Bilbo is here and he is quite safe."

I helped Thorin up and he looked at Bilbo.

"You! What were you doing!? You nearly got yourself and Sonya killed!"

I stared at him in shock. He started to walk towards Bilbo.

"Did I not say you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild?" he stopped in front of him. "That you had no place amongst us?"

Bilbo looked down and I started to go forward.

"I have never been so wrong, in all my life!"

He pulled Bilbo into a hug and I smiled. When he pulled away he smiled.

"I am sorry I doubted you."

"No I would have doubted me too. I am not a hero, or a warrior…." He looked at Gandalf. "Not even a burglar."

We laughed at that. Thorin held out his hand for mine. I took it and he pulled me to him and kissed me. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo said.

Thorin and I separated and his eyes widened. He slowly walked forward and I stayed at his side. He took my hand without looking away form the mountain.

"Erebor." Gandalf said.

"Our home." Thorin said.

I looked at him. He was smiling and I knew he had been waiting for this day. A bird flew around us and then off towards the mountain.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin said.

"That my dear Oin is a thrush!"

"Well we shall take it as a sign. A good omen." Thorin said.

"Yes. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo said.

Thorin's POV

I decided we would make our way down the Carrock and then rest there for a few days. Gem was getting too big to stay in Sonya's bag, so she would just trail along behind her. Sonya went off to a lake to bathe and I found myself following her. She was in the water washing her long hair and I stopped.

"I already know you're there Thorin."

_She always knows._

She turned and faced me, her chest completely exposed. She smiled and started to laugh.

"Your face is beet red!" She laughed.

I chuckled.

"You can come in here with me if you want." She said.

_I thought you would never ask._

I removed my cloths and then entered the water. She smiled and I pulled her into my arms.

"You know not how long I have yearned to be alone with you." I whispered.

She smiled and touched my face lightly.

"Then show me." She whispered.

I kissed her deeply and she moaned. I lifted her so her legs wrapped around my waist. I backed her up against a rock and moved down and kissed her neck.

"Oh Thorin!" She gasped.

I smiled and moved further down and flicked my tongue over her nipple. She gasped and moaned and I let my erection rub against her.

"Oh Thorin don't tease me! Please!" She moaned.

I kissed her lips again and I felt her hand closed around me. I moaned into her mouth and she guided me to her opening. She pushed her hips towards me and I smiled. I thrust myself inside her and she screamed. Her nails dug into my back but I id not care, the pleasure outmatched the pain. I gripped her tightly as I began to move.

"You are so tight!" I groaned.

My answer was a mix of a moan and a gasp. I ravished her neck once again and she clung to me.

"Thorin I'm so close."

"Cum for me Sonya!" I whispered.

I kissed and nibbled just beneath her ear and she let herself go. I thrusted one last time and filled her with my seed. She looked into my eyes, the both of us breathing heavily. She kissed me deeply and then placed her hands on either side of my face.

"I love you Thorin Oakenshield." She breathed.

I kissed her and then whispered,

"And I love you, Sonya Elizabeth Rivers."


	28. Help Him!

Chapter 28

Help Him!

Sonya's POV

I woke up next to Thorin. He had pulled us to the shore and wrapped us in his coat. I smiled and turned to look at him. Sweat covered him and he felt hot. I sat up.

"Thorin?"

He opened his eyes. I felt his forehead.

"Thorin?!"

I now looked at his chest. His wounds were infected! And I mean badly infected. I got dressed and then helped him dress. I put his arm around my shoulders and helped him back to the others.

"GANDALF!"

The others woke up and came rushing to their king.

"What happened?" Kili asked.

"Well I think it to be obvious what they were doing brother. They were…."

Gandalf whacked him with his staff and I gave him a grateful look. He winked.

"His wounds are infected! Badly infected….."

"Well help him!" Dwalin said.

"You are a sorceress!" Gloin agreed.

"You can use magic!" Nori said.

Tears sprang to my eyes.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!? GOD DAMN IT I LOVE HIM! I DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE HELPED HIM!? I LOVE HIM MORE THEN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD AND THIS IS KILLING ME!" I roared.

Fili put his hand on my shoulder.

"We know you love him. And he loves you. We need to stay calm and find a way to help him."

I nodded, grateful for Fili's level head.

"I have a friend not far form here. He could help us."

"Another elf?"

"No."

"We have no time! Thorin is dying!" I looked at Gandalf. "Take us there!"

He nodded.

I noticed now that the dwarves looked to me as a sort of leader. With Thorin down, they looked to me.

"S-Sonya."

I looked at Thorin.

"Stop!" I cried.

They all stopped and I lay Thorin down.

"Thorin I'm here. I'm right here." I said.

I wiped the sweat from his brow and he smiled weakly.

"You are so strong….so beautiful….so…."

He fell unconscious again.

"Sonya you are tired. Let one of us help…."

I lifted Thorin and kept going. I would not give up until he was safe and holding me in his strong arms again.

"How far Gandalf!?" Balin asked.

"Not far! We are on the edge of his Bee Pasture!"

Hope came back to me. I was tired, but I wouldn't rest until Thorin was safe. Finally I saw a house ahead. I rushed forward.

"Sonya no!" Gandalf cried.

I ignored him and kept going. I found a large man with strong arms and a thick black beard. I was so exhausted I could hardly talk.

"Please…help him…..help my…"

I never finished. I fell to the ground and remembered nothing else.


	29. For Always

**Just a sweet little chapter I felt like writing. I hope all of you are enjoying this story! Keep reading dearies it only gets better ^_0**

* * *

Chapter 29

For Always

When I woke up I was lying on a bed. I slowly sat up and found myself in an empty room. I walked outside and saw my friends sitting in a living room around a fire.

"Sonya!" Ori said.

I smiled and hugged him.

"Good to see you awake lass. You had us all worried." Balin said walking forward.

I smiled. Then I noticed that the one dwarf I wanted to see was not there.

"Where is he?"

Balin looked down.

"Where is he?!" I asked a little louder.

They told me which room he was in and I ran to it. I burst through the door and there was Thorin. He looked dead, though I knew he wasn't. Tears came to my eyes and I slowly walked forward. He was shirtless, and hardly breathing. The key to the hidden door was lying on the bedside table. I took his hand and held it.

"Thorin….if you can hear me…I love you. I love you so much. Please don't leave me like my parents did. Don't leave me here all alone. You promised me that I would never lose you. Come back to me." I whispered.

He did not move. I closed my eyes and tears fell from my face. I kissed his hand and cried softly.

"I'll never leave you." I said.

And I never did. I stayed at his side the whole time. I would tell him the story of Beauty and the Beast and I used our names, yet still he did not wake.

Balin's POV

I had never seen in all my years such devotion as Sonya showed Thorin. She would never stray from his side and she would sing for him, tell him that story and talk to him even though none of us knew if he could hear her.

"She will make a fine queen." I said to myself.

And I would follow her and Thorin until the end of my days.

Sonya's POV

It had been 4 days and still he did not wake up. I was playing with my mother's necklace and finally I took it off and looked at it. The green jewel shone as it always did.

"I remember when you asked me about this. And I got so mad and said such stupid things. I remember back then how much I hated you, and I know you hated me. And now….we have come so far since then. At first I never thought I could love someone like you, now I can't imagine loving anyone as much as I love you. My dad gave this to my mom when they fell in love….it was his mother's, and when they died I got it. It was the only thing I managed to protect from my bastard uncle. Now….I want you to have it. As a sign of how much I love you, and that I will always be yours. I am your woman, your witch, your enchanted rose, your beauty." I said.

I put the pendant in his hand and closed his fingers around it.

"I love you Thorin Oakenshield, for always." I said.

Thorin's POV

I could hear her! I heard the voice of my beloved Sonya. I had heard her these past 4 days. Yet I could not find a way to move or wake. I had to feel her, tell her how much I loved her. Finally I found the way to squeeze her hand. I heard her gasp.

"Thorin? Thorin can you hear me?" she asked.

I squeezed her hand again. I knew she smiled and I wanted to see her smile. I slowly opened my eyes. At first it was foggy and hazy but I looked around and finally my eyes focused on Sonya. Her dazzling smile was there on her face and her eyes were wet with tears. I moved my hand to her face and wiped them away.

"My beautiful rose." I whispered.

"Oh Thorin!"

She hugged me gently and I tightened my hold on her, finding my strength once again. I ran my hand through her hair and rubbed her back. I felt something in my other hand. I pulled back and smiled. Her necklace was there.

"Sonya….."

"I want you to have it. So that you always know I'm yours. I am your woman."

"I heard you before. I knew not how to answer or move. But Sonya this is all you have left of her."

She smiled and shook her head.

"I thought so too before. But I have her voice, her spirit, and her heart. I will never lose that."

She would give me her most valued treasure, because she loved me. I smiled.

"I want you to wear it for me. Please."

She smiled and nodded. She turned around and moved her hair back and I put the necklace around her neck. She turned back and faced me. I moved her hair away and smiled.

"You must also have her beauty. I wish I could have met her."

She smiled and nodded.

"I do too. But we'll see them again someday. You taught me that."

I smiled and cupped her face.

"My darling Sonya…you are the most foolish, most brave, and the strongest woman I have ever met. You changed my world, made me see things I did not see before. I love you so much."

I kissed her and then held her in my arms.

"I am yours. For always." I murmured.

* * *

**Hello dearies! My good friend has started writing his first story and not many have read it! If you like Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy look for his story. His username is 1. Please give his story a try! Hannon le dearies!**


	30. Making Up

Chapter 30

Making Up

Sonya's POV

Thorin was awake! I had begun to lose hope, but now I was back in his arms. I pulled back and looked at him. He leaned forward and I pressed my lips to his. When I pulled back I placed my hand on his face.

"Tonight you're going to have to make up for scaring the shit out of me." I whispered.

He smiled and raised his brows.

"Oh I plan on it." he said.

I smiled and he pushed me back. I laughed and he tickled me.

"Thorin! Ah-ha-ha! Thorin!"

He laughed and I grabbed him. I pushed him back and now I was on top.

"Ha!"

"Do not test me."

He wrestled with me and still could not get me down.

"Give it up sweetheart." I said.

"Sweetheart? I rather like that."

I smiled and he took advantage of my vulnerability. He forced me down and smiled at me.

"Ha."

I pretended to be mad but I couldn't. I smiled and started to laugh. He kissed me repeatedly and there came a knock on the door. I gave Thorin a clean tunic and then opened the door. Fili, Kili, Balin and Dwalin stood there. They saw Thorin awake and I stood aside. Fili, Dwalin and Balin went inside with smiles. Kili…..Kili scowled and then left. He was scowling not only at Thorin, but at me as well. I frowned, confused as to why he was mad at me. I followed him outside and walked up to him.

"Kili? Are you angry with me?"

"Yes." He grunted.

"I don't understand." I said.

He turned and full out glared at me. I stepped back a little.

"If you had not been so foolish as to get caught by Azog then we never would have had to worry for your safety or my uncle's! I look to you for help Sonya! And my uncle has been like a father to me. If I had lost either of you I would have been broken! Do you understand that?! My mother is gone! My father is gone! Fili, Thorin and you are all I have left and I almost lost two of you!"

I dropped down and hugged him tightly. He tried to push me away at first but then he hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Kili! I never meant to put you through that! But if I hadn't Bilbo may have been killed. I couldn't let that happened and you know that I would never let Thorin die."

"You mean that? You mean what you say about Thorin?"

I pulled back and smiled.

"Yes I do Kili. I love your uncle more then anyone in this world. He is my world and my life. I will never let him get hurt. I promise. And I'll never let you or Fili get hurt."

I kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Alright?"

He nodded and smiled. I pat his shoulder and then walked back inside. I went back to Thorin and found him dressing. And when I say dressing he was completely naked. My jaw dropped. When we were having sex I didn't get a good look, but he had the finest glutes in all the land. I didn't know how long I had been staring but he turned and smiled at me.

"Like what you see?"

I smiled seductively.

"You know I do."

His smile was replaced by a look of lust.

"Come here." He said in a strained voice.

I walked over to him and he grabbed my ass and squeezed.

"Have you any idea what you are doing to me?" He growled.

I knew he was not angry. I smiled and leaned forward. I nibbled his earlobe and pressed my body against his.

"You said you would make it up to me. No time like the present."

His breath caught and I pulled my shirt off and then my bra. I rubbed my breasts against his chest. He practically tore off his tunic. He pulled me flush against him and kissed me deeply. His kiss was raw and hungry.

"Thorin!"

He growled and threw me onto the soft mattress. He was on me and I could feel him against me. He was hard. And he was throwing off so much heat. I moved my hand down and nestled him. He groaned and lowered himself so that he was pressing against me. I moaned and he ran his hand up my body and then started to massage my breast.

"Oh!"

"You are so perfect…" He breathed.

I couldn't answer. His hands were pulling off my pants and panties and soon I was naked beneath him. His hand went down and then stroked my inner thigh.

"Please…." I moaned.

I spread my legs and he parted my folds. I moaned and threw my head back. He slid his finger inside me and I screamed. He moved around and then added another finger all the while sucking at my bud.

"Thorin…..Thorin I…"

I came and he sucked up all of it. I felt his lips on mine and then I could feel him against me. He was already wet. He rubbed against my clit.

"What do you want Sonya?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Thorin…."

"Tell me what you want."

He kissed below my ear and I tried to wrap my arms around him. He pinned my arms above my head.

"Tell me." he growled.

"I want you Thorin! Oh I want you so badly!"

"What do you want me to do?"

_Is he serious!?_

"I want you to love me hard! I want you to make me cum! I want you to fill me with your seed! Just do it! Please!" I begged.

He slammed himself into me and I gasped. He let go of my hands and they wrapped around his body. He pulled out all the way before slamming back in. each time he went further until he touched the edge of my womb.

"Thorin! Faster!"

He picked up his pace and I clasped his arms. He pounded into me harder and faster then ever before. I felt myself tighten around him.

"Yes! Yes Sonya!" he moaned.

I came and he came with me. We ended together and it felt amazing. We clung to each other's sweaty bodies and he kissed me sweetly. He pulled himself out of me.

"Thorin I want you to put all your weight on me."

"You are certain?"

I nodded and he lay across me. I smiled and ran my fingers through his tangled hair.

"I love you Thorin." I whispered.

I kissed his temple and smiled. He rolled over so that I was laying across him.

"I love you too Sonya."


	31. A Warning

Chapter 31

A Warning

Somewhere in my mind I knew I was dreaming. I saw a bright light coming from the woods and I walked to it.

"Sonya."

I remembered that voice from Imladris. I ran forward into the light. When I could see I gasped.

"Mom? Dad?"

They smiled and I ran and hugged them.

"This is real right?"

They shook their heads sadly.

"No honey it's not." Mom said.

"We came to warn you. About the road ahead."

I looked back up at them confused.

"There will be dangers there you've never dreamed of. You must protect yourself…and Thorin." dad said.

I blushed a little.

"So you know about him."

They smiled and dad chuckled.

"He is a good man. Perhaps a bit old, but I hear that is how dwarves are. I approve of him."

I smiled and hugged him. Then tears fell from my eyes.

"Why can't I have you back? It isn't fair."

My mom touched my face.

"I know sweetie. I know. But we never left you. We've always been right there with you. We heard you at the grave and we heard Thorin too. That's why we're so happy you found him. He will protect you and love you. But you must do the same for him."

I nodded.

"We will always be with you my little warrior girl."

I smiled. My dad had always called me that because I never gave up.

"We love you. Be safe. Be strong."

I woke up gasping for air and Thorin sat straight up beside me.

"Sonya what is wrong?"

I just started to cry. I buried my dace in his chest and sobbed. He stroked my back and held me tightly in his arms.

"Shhh-hhh, I am here. I am right here." he whispered.

I tried to calm down and then I looked at him.

"My parents….they came to me. Warned me about some dangers on the road ahead of us and….and that they heard what you said. At….at the grave….that night. They said….they're happy you met me and I met you….and they approve."

Thorin's POV

The knowledge that her parents had indeed heard what I said, and that they accepted me gave my heart joy. I pulled her into my chest and kissed the top of her head.

"This news brings me great joy my darling. I shall hold true to my promise. As well as the promises I made to you. As for the warning they gave you….I can assure you that we will be careful. I will not allow anything to happen to you or the rest of us." I said.

She held onto me and I knew she was scared.

"You need not fear Sonya. Do not despair."

Sonya's POV

I knew he was right. I listened to his strong and steady heartbeat. I felt safe there in his strong arms. I closed my eyes and tried to think of a time when we were no longer threatened by danger and could live in peace.

"Sonya….there is something I must ask you."

I pulled away reluctantly and looked at him.

"I love you Sonya, and I am not afraid to be bold. I want you to be my queen, to bear my children." My eyes widened. "Will you marry me Sonya?"

I smiled.

"Yes Thorin. I will."

He smiled, I had never seen a greater smile come to his face. I kissed him and then he held me in his arms.

"I never thought anyone would want to marry me. But I can't think of anyone I'd rather marry then you."

He chuckled and I looked up at him.

"I love you."

He kissed me sweetly.

"And I love you." he said against my lips.


	32. Deep in the Meadow

Chapter 32

Deep in the Meadow

When I woke up Thorin was still asleep. I smiled and rested my head against his chest.

"Sonya?"

I kissed him and then pulled away. He smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Hey there." I said.

"Good morning."

He kissed me again and then sat ran his hand up and down my back. It felt really good. He started to massage my shoulder and I closed my eyes.

"You like it?"

I nodded and he started to use his other hand.

"Oh goddess Thorin that feels good." I said.

He turned me around and started to massage down my back. His calloused hands felt wonderful on my skin.

Thorin's POV

Now that I could see her back, I saw there was another strange mark on her back shoulder. It was a rose, a beautiful, glowing red rose. I knew it to be the rose from her story.

"Sonya love, what are these markings on your body?"

"They're called tattoos. They never come off. They're part of my skin."

I touched the rose gently and I heard the smile in her voice.

"I think you know what that is."

"Aye I know."

She pulled her hair over her shoulder and I saw the strange and beautiful flower on her neck.

"That is a lotus flower. And then the words beneath it are Japanese Kanji that say family."

I looked at the one of the butterfly on her lower back. As she turned and faced me I could see the sun that she had on her breast. The moon with the stars and I saw the strange black and red one on her under arm. I now also saw that there was one on her hip. It was a strange triangle with a circle around it.

"A triquetra. A Wiccan symbol." she said.

I nodded and then looked down to her thigh. There were words there.

"It says freedom."

I smiled at that one. She had one on her side. She moved her arm so I could see it.

"That is a wolf. It is the biggest one I have. It resembles who I am….or who I was before I met you. A lone wolf."

I looked at her. She looked at me with such love in her eyes. I touched the necklace around her neck. She smiled and took my hand.

"I love you."

I kissed her.

"I love you too. But we leave tomorrow. So we must speak with Beorn."

She nodded and we got up and dressed. We walked out to the others and found them already awake and eating breakfast. Sonya and I sat down and we all ate in silence. We all had been quite comfortable here and did not wish to leave, especially when we were going into Mirkwood. I was the least excited about this. I did not want to bring Sonya into those woods, for fear of Thranduil finding her.

"I will provide you with two horses and ponies. As well as provisions and bows and arrows. There is a stream within Mirkwood that runs black and strong. You must not drink nor bathe in it. It holds an enchantment. And you must not stray from the path! For it is highly unlikely you will ever find it again."

Beorn's words only increased my worry. I took Sonya's hand and squeezed. She looked at me with concern.

Sonya's POV

All that day Thorin was worried. As night fell his worry grew. It was strange, but I felt his worry as if it were my own. I sat up in the bed and looked at him, knowing full well he wasn't asleep.

"Thorin, I know you're awake."

He sighed but did not look at me. I put hand on his arm and rubbed him.

"Thorin…..sweetheart tell me what is wrong?"

"Mirkwood is the realm of Thranduil. He is the elf king who betrayed me. I fear what may happen to you if he finds you. If he learns that you are important to me."

"Thorin do you really think I would ever let him touch me? Or hurt me? You know I wouldn't. And I have you to protect me." I whispered.

He turned and looked at me.

"This does not ease my mind and heart."

I sighed.

"Thorin I will not be separated from you. Here look."

I whistled through my fingers loudly.

"If we get separated just whistle. I'll come running. I promise."

He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly.

"I cannot lose you." he whispered.

"You won't. I promise."

He lay down and tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't. I sighed and then smiled to myself.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

_Here its safe, here its warm_

_Here the daisies guard_

_You from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet_

_Till tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes, let your troubles lay_

_And when again its morning_

_They will wash away_

_Here its safe, here its warm_

_Here the daisies guard, you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet,_

_Till tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

_Here is the place, where I_

_Love you_

He fell fast asleep and I smiled. I kissed his temple and then curled up next to him. He turned over in his sleep and wrapped his arm around me.

"I love you." He whispered.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

* * *

**I do not own the song written here! It belongs to it's origional owner! Enjoy! =D**


	33. Through the Woods

Chapter 33

Through the Woods

We woke up early the next day and got ready to leave. Before we left Beorn came to us.

"When you come to the Forest Gate I must ask that you send back my horses and ponies."

We all agreed and thanked him again and again for his hospitality.

"If ever you come back this way again my house is open to you."

I smiled at him. He looked at me.

"You be careful you hear? The wilds is no place for a beautiful young woman like you. And you, Thorin Oakenshield, protect her."

Thorin looked at me and smiled.

"That is a promise I do not intend to break."

I smiled and took his hand.

"May fortune favor you all."

We bid him farewell and then left.

It took us two days to reach the Forest Gate. The second I laid eyes on it, I didn't want to go in. It was dark and foreboding. I loved the woods, but Mirkwood was different from the forests and woods I had been in. Gandalf had left us and now I was the only one left who possessed magic. And I would used it to the best of my advantage. As we walked into the forest, Thorin took my hand and refused to let go. I did not mind. I liked the feeling of my hand on his. We walked on all day and when night came I was more at home. I did not mind the dark and I could see in the dark. Often my aunt and uncle would lock me in the cellar of the house. It was pitch black times 12 down there. Here….I'd give it a times 10. The others couldn't see worth a damn.

"Sonya!?"

"Thorin I'm right here."

"You can see me?"

"Yes. I can see the blackest of nights. My aunt and uncle used to lock me in the cellar and it was darker in there then it is here." I said.

I could see the angry look on his eyes. I saw Bilbo jump back in fear. When I saw what had scared him I laughed. It was only Gem. She had grown fast and she was almost full grown. Her eyes were like lamps. I could see her but none could see her if she wasn't facing them.

"Everyone go towards Gem." I said.

They did as I said and Gem herded them together.

"I'll take the first watch."

Thorin didn't like it but he agreed. I lay back on the grass and looked around me. Gem laid down beside me and I stroked her fur.

"I wonder what sort of people these wood elves are." I said to her.

She turned her eyes towards me curiously. I smiled and scratched between her ears, which she enjoyed. The elves of Imladris, my people, were kind and welcoming. Why would the wood elves be different?

"Sonya?"

"Thorin you should be resting."

He snorted.

"As if I could rest in this place."

I shrugged and he sat down on the other side of me.

"I understand what the wood elves did to you, but how bad can they possibly be?"

He sighed and I regretted asking. I took the pendant and put it in his hand.

"Keep this until we are out of here. I know it will make you feel better. It did when I was locked in the cellar."

"If I could see you I would kiss you."

I smirked and inched closer to him.

"I can see you." I whispered.

He must not have known how close I actually was, because his eyes widened. I pressed my lips to his. I pulled back and found him frowning.

"I was not yet done."

I smirked.

"Close your eyes. Estelio nin."

He closed his eyes.

"Now I want you to see my face in your mind. This is how I learned to see in the dark. At first it was only in my mind, but now I can see with my eyes as well."

I saw him smile.

"I can see you."

I smiled and nodded.

"Now I want you to kiss me."

He leaned forward and kissed my nose. I chuckled and he scowled.

"It was my first attempt. This time I will kiss those beautiful, soft, warm lips of yours."

"We shall see."

He gave me a determined look. I smiled evilly and as he went to kiss me I ducked do he got my forehead. He growled and grabbed me. I giggle and he smiled a bit.

"Now what shall you do oh mighty daughter of Elrond?"

I smiled.

"I've never accepted defeat from anyone. But I think I shall make an exception in your case sweetheart."

He smiled and leaned forward, eyes still closed and kissed me. I enjoyed it as much as he did. When we separated I kissed his nose and then his cheek.

"I love you." I looked at the pendant now around his neck. "My mom always said, 'This pendant has its own light. Do you know what powers that light Sonya?' and I would shake my head and she would say, 'It is powered by love. Always remember that love has its own warmth and light. Whenever you are alone,' and she put it around my neck when I was 9. 'This will light your way and remind you how much you are loved. And that you are never truly alone.' I never really understood her then. But now that I have you I do. And so now I'm telling you that whenever you feel lost or alone or in the dark….." I touched the pendant. "This will light your way and bring you back to me."

"Before I would have never believed such a thing. Now I do."

I smiled and then he relieved me of my watch. But I still stayed with him.


	34. Seperated

Chapter 34

Separated

For two days we traveled through the forest. And every night I would teach Thorin to see without using his eyes. On the third day we came to the enchanted river. It was as Beorn had said, black and strong.

"I see no way to cross it." Thorin said.

"Duly noted."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Wait! I see a boat!" said Bilbo.

I looked to where his eyes looked and smiled.

"He's right!"

"Well how can we get to it? It is on the other side." Bofur said.

Thorin's POV

Whilst I was trying to figure out a way to get the boat, Bombur stumbled forward and Sonya was knocked forward into the river!

"SONYA NO!"

I could not see her. Gem leaped forward into the water and disappeared as well. I turned on Bombur. I lunged forward but Fili and Kili grabbed me. Dwalin had to help them and so did Gloin.

"Thorin it will not help!"

"YOU FAT DWARF! IF YOU WERE NOT SO FAT SONYA WOULD NEVER HAVE FALLEN IN! NOW I HAVE LOST MY QUEEN!" I roared.

"Guys I'm okay!"

I turned and my eyes widened. Sonya had surfaced and Gem was leaping out the water. She did not seem to like the water much. I sighed and relief washed over me.

"Sonya please get out of there. I know you like to swim but not here alright?"

She smiled and swam to the other side. I smiled at her.

_That brilliant woman._

However before I could give any instruction I saw someone behind her.

"SONYA!"

I was too late. I blinked and she was gone! I grabbed Gem before she could go after her. I looked at the large cat.

"Gem…..you must find her, but you must be careful! Do not let yourself come to harm. Sonya would be heartbroken. Now go and be safe."

She purred and rubbed against me before swimming to the other side and disappearing. I clenched my fists knowing full well who had taken her."

"It was an elf. I know it. Those filthy…..jackasses!"

Sonya's POV

I was grabbed from behind and then dragged back deep into the forest. I elbowed my abductor and then threw them to the ground. Before I could do anything, Gem jumped out and pinned him to the ground.

"Gem wait."

The panther waited but hissed and roared at the man. I pulled down the half mask and saw the ears.

*"Man le?"

*"Pedich edhellen?!" he asked in shock.

*"Tancave." I answered.

He remained silent.

"~Why did you take me away from my friends?~"

"~The dwarves?~"

I sighed in frustration.

"~Yes the dwarves! Who are you? Who sent you and how do I get back to them?~"

He remained silent. I narrowed my eyes. Gem placed her paw on his throat and pressed down. I knelt down and looked him in the eyes.

"~I am warning you! I am not one to be trifled with! My loyal companion here could not possible make you as suffer as badly as I can! I do not make hollow threats. I always carry them out and I always survive! Now I am going to let you speak in a moment. And you are going to speak three sentences. The first, will tell me who you are. The second, is going to tell me who sent you. And the third is going to tell me how to get back to the path. Do we understand the rules? Good!~"

I looked at Gem and nodded. She removed her paw and the elf gasped for air.

"~Listen…you must understand….~"

"~Ah ah, ah, ah! See now that is not a very good first sentence!~" I snarled.

I took my dagger and slid it down his cheek.

"~How about we try again hm? Your name, who sent you, and how I get back to my friends!~" I said in a low and dangerous voice.

"~My name is Edenoston. I am one of King Thranduil's wardens. I was sent to scout along the river, for we had received news of intruders. I knew not you were Lord Elrond's daughter. But what is the daughter of an elf lord doing with….those….dwarves?~"

I glared at him and Gem hissed and showed her large teeth. The elf cowered in fear.

"~That is no concern of yours. Now…..where is the path? My patience wears thin and I shall not ask again.~"

He nodded.

"~Directly to your left.~"

"~I am going to let you go. I do not want any bloodshed, that is not how I work. But if you tell that…." I took a deep breath. "If you tell your King about us here I will hunt you down and you will suffer me. And then when I am done I shall allow Gem to have whatever I leave of you.~ Heniach nin?"

He nodded.

"~And know this Edenoston…..~ Ae aníron nad carnen, han cerithon anim."

He nodded and Gem got off him. He ran off and I nodded. I smiled and scratched Gem between the ears.

"Mae carnen Gem. Mellon nin." I said.

She purred and rubbed against my legs. I smiled and then went in the direction of the path. I found it alright, the elf had not lied. But Thorin and the others were not here.

"Thorin!?"

I whistled loudly through my fingers. I heard a whistle far in the distance and did not think twice before running in that direction. I did not care that it led me off the path, I made a promise.

"_If we get separated just whistle. I'll come running. I promise."_

It was not a promise I intended to break.

_*Who are you?_

_*You speak the elvish language?_

_*Yes. _

_*Do you understand me?_

_*If I want something done, I will do it myself._

_*Well done Gem. My friend._


	35. I Will Always Find You

Chapter 35

I Will Always Find You

Thorin's POV

I heard her whistle. I whistled loudly and I knew in my heart she was running towards me. However we had to keep moving. For soon the night would come and we would never again find the path. I left my ring on the grass, knowing she would find it and whistle again. I touched the pendant and let a single tears roll down my cheek.

"Find me." I whispered.

Sonya's POV

I ran until I found a very small clearing. Gem was pawing at something on the ground. I knelt down and found Thorin's ring. I knew it was his by the feel of it, and I knew he left it there for me to find. It was the silver one with the blue inside. I held it close to my heart and then whistled. There was no whistle back. My heart raced in fear and I whistled again and again. I was scared out of my mind.

"Why the hell did they leave the damn path!?" I said in a frustrated tone.

It was like a sign from the goddess. I saw a fire in the distance. I looked at gem.

"Follow me in the shadows, keep out of the light and do not allow them to see your eyes. They are elves most likely and they might hurt you. And I can't have that. Understand?"

She bobbed her head nuzzled me. I smiled and then walked off in direction of the light. Although before I could reach it, it suddenly went out. I gasped and Gem was back at my side. That was when I heard the cries of my friends. I started to run towards them but then Gem let out a cry. I saw several elves running off with one of the dwarves. It looked like…..Kili! I had promised I would never let anything happen to him.

"Gem follow them! Do not approach just find where they're going. Then come and get me. But be careful!."

She nuzzled me as she always did and then ran off. I went off in search of my friends.

"Thorin!? Bilbo!? Fili!? Dori?!"

"SONYA!"

I smiled and finally found them. However I saw Kili was there.

"Kili?"

"Yes. We are all here."

"Wait! Where is Thorin?" Dwalin asked.

The elves had not been carrying Kili…..they had been carrying Thorin! I turned and looked in the direction they had gone.

"No…."

"What is it lass?" Balin asked.

I clenched my fists in anger.

"Thranduil may think he is the king and most powerful in this forest….Now he will suffer me. And he has never faced a woman like myself. He just made the biggest mistake of his life and he is going to pay dearly." I hissed.

"I have 100 gold pieces on Sonya." Bofur said.

"I will take that bet!" said Kili.

"You all stay right here. I'm going after him. I'll come back after I've got Thorin. I promise."

"Be careful lassie." Gloin said.

Thorin's POV

I woke up and found myself in a throne hall. And there sitting on the throne was Thranduil. But what caught my attention was what was in his hand. It was Sonya's pendant. My pendant.

"Give that back to me!" I snarled.

One of the guards hit me hard in the chest.

"I wonder what you could be doing with a woman's necklace." Thranduil said.

I glared at him.

"That is no concern of yours."

He rose angrily and walked forward.

"Oh but it is! Especially when you are in my realm without leave."

I smirked.

"Why would you ask such a foolish question when you already hold my reason for living?" I said bitterly.

The guard hit me again and I coughed. Thranduil looked at the pendant.

"I should have known that your reason for living would nothing more then a jewel. All dwarves are the same, foolish, greedy and rude."

"You assume much to think you know a damn thing about him!"

Thranduil and all the people in the hall looked around for the owner of the voice. But I smiled knowing they would not find her. It was Sonya. Thranduil turned back to me and glared.

"What sorcery is this?!"

"None of mine I can assure you."

He went to hit me but something stopped his hand.

"Big mistake!" she hissed.

He went to hit her, but she was gone and he fell to the floor. She laughed.

"Show yourself!"

"And why should I listen to you? I've never listened to anyone my whole life. Not even my fiancée and you made a big mistake in taking him from me." she snarled.

He looked at me in shock. I smirked and he scowled.

"How did you get in here? None can pass my magic doors."

"Aww poor baby! Is he upset his little magic spells don't work? You want me to give you a cookie?" she taunted.

I bit back my laughter, but she laughed and Thranduil's anger and frustration grew.

"Truth is your little protection spells are the worst I've ever seen and I've seen some pretty good ones. It was too easy for me to get in. All I had to do was climb over the fence. But hey, I'm 90% Mexican! And I can make that joke! Now you on the other hand are a racist bastard. I've had to put up with people like you all my life. Even my own uncle. I do not think my father will be pleased when he hears you have Thorin and myself here."

"And who is your father girl?"

My eyes widened.

"You should not have called her girl." I said.

"And what…..oof!"

He was thrown backwards and then struck by an unseen force.

"DON'T YOU EVER REFER TO ME AS GIRL YOU ASSHOLE!"

I smiled. There was that sharp tongue. It was refreshing to see it used on someone other then me.

"Very well. But I know not your name."

"All you need to know is I am Elrond's daughter. And that I am someone you don't want to piss off. But hey! You've already done that!"

"If you are so mighty then why do you not show yourself!?"

She chuckled.

"Because I know you have 5 archers hidden in this room. And that the second I show myself you'll shoot me down. I'm not that stupid." she laughed.

I now saw the archers come out. I was impressed as always.

"Why is a member of Elrond's house bothering with the likes of Thorin Oakenshield?"

"None of your damn business."

"Show yourself or he dies."

A blade now pressed to my throat.

"No! Do not do it!" I said.

There was a silence and then a growl and hiss came from behind me. It was Gem! Arrows were pointed at her.

"If you shoot my panther I'll do worse then I'm already going to. She won't attack unless I say and if you don't let him go, I'll say."

Sonya's POV

I walked up to the throne and sat down in it.

_Comfy!_

"Now I am going to count to 5. If you don't let him go…."

I was interrupted.

"~My lord we have the others.~"

My eyes widened.

_Shit! This was not the way things were supposed to go!_

"~Keep them away until I am finished here.~"

The guard bowed and left. I went to Thorin's side.

"I will always find you." I whispered.

I jumped away before the guard could grab me.

"You must leave here!" he said. "Leave and go to the Iron Hills! I will not have you held here."

"Take him away!" Thranduil said.

"NO!"

Gem snarled and lunged forward but was knocked back and now had spears held at her.

"Let her go!"

"Only if you show yourself."

I didn't have a choice. I sighed and let myself be seen. All the guards and Thranduil looked at me. He did as he said he would and let Gem go, and she ran to my side. Thranduil was staring at me in surprise.

"~So young, I did not think you would be so very young. Why are you so far from Imladris?~"

"~Give me my mother's pendant.~" I said.

He looked at the pendant.

"~This was your mother's? Lady Celebrian's?~"

"~My birth mother's name was Elizabeth. She and my father died when I was 10. But my story is no concern of yours. Give it back…..please.~"

He held it out to me and I took it. The look in his eyes was one of pity.

*"Nae, gerich naergon nín."

I snorted and shook my head.

"You didn't kill them. But it was Thorin and this group of dwarves who took me in when I ran away from my abusive aunt and uncle. And they are my family, just as much as Elrond and his family are. He took me in as his daughter and I'm grateful. But Thorin is the love of my life and I won't let anything happen to him or the others. I may look weak but you can ask any of the dwarves and they'll tell you I am beyond strong. Stronger then 10 of your best guards. I am a witch and I will stop at nothing to free them."

Thranduil looked to an elf standing near him. I knew this was Legolas. He was really good looking, but no one would ever be as sexy as my beast prince. My Thorin.

"I'll ask one last time for you to release us. There is no need for bloodshed or fighting."

"I do not think so."

I glared at him.

"You see you hold no power here daughter of Elrond. You are free to go if you wish. But they are not. And nothing will change my mind so I suggest you leave. Find someone more savory to be with. Forget the dwarf."

I walked forward and fast as lightning back handed him.

"Then you've made your choice. You will suffer me. It won't be now, but soon I will get you back. And you will never see it coming. That is a promise."

I ran off towards the dungeons in search of Thorin.

_*You have my expression of deep regret._


	36. The Deal

Chapter 36

I Will Not Leave!

I found Thorin, alone in a dark cold cell. He looked up and smiled.

"Sonya!"

I rushed forward and dropped down beside him.

"Thorin!"

"You found me."

I smiled and nodded.

"I will always find you. I heard your whistle and I came running as I promised. But I couldn't find you. I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh! This is not your fault. I am just happy you are alright. But you must leave. Go to the Iron Hills. Tell Dain what has happened, tell him who you are and…."

"I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going to do that. And I won't start an unnecessary war."

"Sonya…."

"No Thorin! Blood does not need to be spilt! I know I can get us out of here. All of us!"

"Sonya you are gifted in many ways. However you are but one woman. You cannot do this alone."

"I am used to being alone. And I think I've done harder things then this before. This shouldn't be a problem." I said.

He sighed and I reached through the cell bars and turned his face towards me.

"There is always hope. Even if we can't see it. Hope is always there."

He kissed the palm of my hand and then covered it with his own.

"I love you."

"As I love you."

"Touching."

I stood and drew my sword and Gem snarled. It was Legolas.

"And what is it you want Prince?"

He smiled. His smile was kind.

"I am told by one of the scouts that you are not all you appear to be." I did not lower my sword. "I mean you no harm, or him. I give you my word."

"Your word means nothing to me."

I put away my sword but Gem didn't back away.

"You keep very interesting friends." he said with a smile.

I did not smile and I didn't move.

*"Anírach i dulu nín?"

I narrowed my eyes.

*"Ae aníron nad carnen, han cerithon anim!" I hissed.

There you go. I wasn't a trusting woman. But could you truly blame me after all I've been through?

Legolas chuckled.

"~I understand you caution and it is wise, though I will tell you I do not always agree with my father.~"

"O man pedich?"

He took a step forward and Gem growled. He did not move any closer.

"~I do not agree with this treatment. Yes we of Mirkwood are wary of strangers, but my father holds a hatred for Thorin.~"

"~You need not tell me what I already know.~"

He nodded.

"I am sorry for what has happened. I cannot do anything, for only my father holds the power to release prisoners."

I nodded and then sat down next to Thorin.

"Yet you would stay with him?"

I smiled at Thorin, then looked at Legolas.

"I would die for him."

Legolas bowed and then left. Gem lay down where she stood and rested. I looked back at Thorin.

"You would die for me?"

I smiled and pressed my face against the bars.

"I would."

He kissed me hungrily and I knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him. I pulled away and held onto him tightly. Tears fell down my cheeks.

"I hate them! I hate them for doing this to you! To all of you!" I cried.

"Hush! Show them no tears. You must be strong. You must be that rebellious, sharp tongued, warrior woman I met all those months ago."

I nodded knowing he was right. I squeezed his hand and set my face.

"I know what I have to do." I looked at Gem. "Stay here with him."

She nodded her head and then looked back at Thorin.

"Sonya what are you going to do?"

"I am going to make a deal with Thranduil. If I can defeat his best warrior, he must let all of you go."

"I do not like that plan. You could get hurt."

I smiled.

"Sweetheart when have you ever known me to fear pain?"

He sighed but nodded. I kissed him through the bars and then went to Thranduil.

I walked through the doors and found my friends there.

"Sonya!"

Thranduil looked at me.

"So at least I hear your name. What do you want?"

I walked forward with certainty.

"To make a deal."

He raised his eyebrows curiously.

"If I can defeat your best warrior in a fight, you must release my friends."

"And if you fail?"

"Well then you will probably keep doing what you're doing."

"Wrong. If you fail, you must stay here forever."

"No Sonya!" Kili shouted.

"Bring up the dwarf king! He shall witness this." said Thranduil.

I looked at him and glared. He had a triumphant smirk upon his face. Thorin was brought up and Thranduil looked at him.

"Your beloved has proposed an interesting deal. If she should defeat my best warrior in battle, then you and your men may go free. Should she lose, she will stay here forever."

Thorin looked at me.

"And to make things interesting I shall say that you must defeat two of my best warriors. First would be my son."

I looked at Legolas. He winked and I hid my smile. He was going to help me.

"The second, should you defeat him, would be Tauriel. My captain of the guard."

I looked over at the red haired elf woman. She was smirking.

_Alright so she looks like a stuck up bitch. Nothing I haven't handled._

"Sonya no." Thorin said.

I looked at him and sighed. Then I looked at Thranduil.

"Deal."

_*Do you want my help?_

_*If I want something done, I will do it myself. _

_*What do you speak of?_


	37. The Battle

Chapter 37

The Battle

Gem came to my side and I knelt down in front of her.

"Stay with Thorin."

She looked unwilling but she did as I said. Legolas came forward and looked at me. He dropped his voice low and spoke in the Quenya form, and I knew his father and other people only spoke Sindarin.

"~I am going to help you. I cannot say the same for Tauriel, but I will let you win. I will not go easy, but you must not either. I want to help you.~"

I looked at him. I knew the gratitude was in my eyes.

"~I am going to slap you, do you know what a stage slap is? As I come close to your face act as though I have struck you. So your father doesn't know. I don't want you to get in trouble.~"

He nodded and we carried out the stage slap. I drew my sword and he took out dual blades.

"This shall be a clean fight am I right?" I said.

Thranduil nodded and I knew Legolas would fight fairly.

"Begin!"

I jumped forward and my sword collided with Legolas' blades. He pushed me back and I ran back and jumped over him.

Thorin's POV

I watched in fear as the woman I loved fought the elf prince. My eyes may not

have been as keen as those of the elves, but if I was not mistaken….he was letting her win. He was helping her! Perhaps he was not his father. Sonya disarmed him and he accepted defeat. He said something to her I could not understand and then backed away. Now the red haired she-elf came forward. I had a very bad feeling about her.

Sonya's POV

Legolas and I had succeeded in the battle. He walked back and then Tauriel came forward. She walked close.

"~If you think that you can defeat me you are a fool.~"

_Yeah I was right. She is a complete bitch!_

"~I do not think I know! And I hardly think that your rudeness is welcome. And I don't think very much of a lady speaking that way.~"

She glared at me.

"~Why would a woman of beauty and a daughter of Lord Elrond be with the likes of him?~"

I looked at Thorin and smiled.

"~I guess you have never been in love. It is a light that washes over. A light as bright and piercing as the star of Earendil. It changes your world and fills your heart with warmth and love. You feel like you have finally found something worth living for. And you would do anything to make sure that person is safe, happy and free.~" I looked at her. "~That is why I'm doing this. I would die for him. I would do anything for him. This is nothing compared to what I would do. I don't care what you or anyone else thinks. I love Thorin Oakenshield and nothing will ever change that.~"

Something in her eyes changed. But the disgust and determination to defeat me was still clear in her gaze.

"~You are a foolish girl.~"

I did not glare or scowl. I wouldn't stoop to her level.

"Begin!" Thranduil shouted.

She came at me fast. I knew she wouldn't fight fair. But I would. I jumped as she swung and my sword collided with hers. She threw me back and I rolled out of the way of her sword. I looked up at Kili and he looked scared. I winked and then kicked her in the stomach. She flew backwards and I ran forward and tried to disarm her. She cheated. She had a hidden blade and she stabbed me in the leg. I bit back the scream of pain and backhanded her. She would have a good red mark on her face after the one. On top of that my ring had cut her cheek.

"~Unlike you I fight fairly.~" I snapped.

She smirked and swung at me again and I only just dodged in time. However she was sneaky. She kicked me down and disarmed me. I had failed. I lay there on the ground, my leg was burning with pain.

"Your captain cheated! She stabbed her!" Dwalin shouted.

"Take her away."

I feared it would be Tauriel but it was Legolas. He picked me up roughly and then dragged me away. Once we were away from prying eyes he picked me up and carried me.

"~I am so sorry Lady Sonya.~"

"~It's not your fault. I knew she would play dirty.~"

He took me to a cell and lay me down gently.

"I shall go get something for your wound. I will be back.~"

I nodded and he left. A few moments later I heard footsteps.

"Legolas will your father ever let us out?"

"I am not the elf prince."

My eyes flew open and I smiled.


	38. Prison Rules

Chapter 38

Prison Rules

Legolas had put me in the same cell as Thorin. I sat up and he took me in his arms. Gem was with him. He held me in his arms and kissed me sweetly.

"You were very brave. And that she-elf will pay for what she has done to you."

I smiled and buried my face in his chest.

"I love you so much Thorin."

"And I love you too."

"How touching."

Thorin tightened his hold on me. It was Thranduil. I was not afraid of him, I was just tired. I snuggled close to him and closed my eyes.

Thorin's POV

I looked down and almost laughed. She had fallen asleep! I smiled and kissed her head. Then I looked back up at Thranduil.

"Your captain of the guard hurt her! I will make her pay!"

Something in Thranduil's eyes confused me. I had never seen it before.

"So this is your reason for living? This woman?"

He sounded shocked.

"Why does this surprise you? Perhaps it is because you believe that my kind could never love anything but gold and jewels? You have never been so wrong in all your life." I looked at Sonya. "She is my reason for living. She showed me how wrong I can be and that I can be a…..well she says jackass, but that I can be wrong and mean. She taught me that true beauty is found within. Not in gold, jewels, or the face of the most beautiful woman, which to me is her. It is in kindness and understanding. Something I never truly understood until I met her." I looked at him seriously. "And I will do anything for her. I promised her that I would protect her, love her, care for her. I do not intend to break any of those promises. And nothing, not even you and all your guards and warriors will stand in my way." I said.

Thranduil's POV(One Time!)

I was amazed and shocked. The dwarf I knew had changed drastically. I looked at the girl. She must have been very special to have melted his ice cold heart. The Thorin I once knew did not know how to love any but his own people. Now she had come and changed him for the better.

"If you have nothing else to say and you have not come to release us, then leave us be!"

I had nothing to say, and I could not think of anything to counter.

Thorin's POV

He walked away and I looked down at Sonya.

"I shall never let anything happen to you."

The elf prince was there then. I looked at him cautiously.

"I have returned with the supplies needed for her wound."

I nodded and he walked inside.

Sonya's POV

I woke up to pain. I opened my eyes and found Thorin wrapping my leg.

"He came back?"

He looked up and smiled at me. He gave me a kiss and then nodded.

"Did you doubt he would?"

I gave him a half smile and shook my head. He finished wrapping my leg and then looked at me.

"You scared me I hope you know that."

I nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry…..I couldn't get us out." I said.

He took my hands in his.

"Sonya, you tired and none of us could ask for more then that. You did your best."

I nodded but I still lost. Now I was trapped here forever even if my friends did escape. Thorin pulled me into his arms and kissed me. He pulled away but I kissed him again.

"Sonya I know what you want….but look at where we are."

"I don't care. Prison rules sweetheart."

"In that case…."

He pushed me to the ground roughly and kissed my neck. I gasped and he wasted no time in removing my shirt and bra. He massaged my breasts and I could feel his arousal.

"Oh Thorin! Ah!"

"Do like that?"

I could only nod. He sucked and bit at my neck and I moaned.

"Thorin….I really don't care about foreplay. Just take me!" I begged.

He pulled down my pants and took off his and thrusted inside me. I screamed out and held onto him tightly.

"Are you alright?"

His voice was full of concern. I kissed him passionately and he understood. He started to move and I stretched to accommodate him.

"You are so wonderful." He moaned.

I sighed and arched my body towards him, taking him deeper inside me. His thrusts became longer and harder, filling me every time. He reached down and started to massage my clit. I moaned and clenched around his manhood. I exploded around him and he came seconds later, spilling his seed deep within me. We lay there cling to each other and panting. I kissed him deeply and we put our cloths back on. I cuddled close to him and smiled.

"I love you."

He kissed me and whispered,

"I love you too."


	39. A Changed Dwarf

Chapter 39

A Changed Dwarf

Thorin's POV

"Thorin!"

I opened my eyes and looked around. It was pitch black and I could not see. Sonya was sleeping so peacefully I did not wish to wake her.

"Who is there?"

"It is I! Bilbo!"

My eyes widened.

"It is too dark. I cannot see you."

"It is not the darkness."

He then told me all about the ring and Gollum.

"Gandalf has once more spoken true. You are more then you appear to be."

Sonya woke up then and looked at the door.

"Bilbo!"

"You can see me?"

"Of course. You're standing right there by the door."

I looked at her in amazement.

"How can you see him?"

"Have you forgotten all I taught you?"

"He wears a ring that makes him invisible." I said.

Sonya looked confused but said no more.

"I am working on a plan to get us all out of here. Fear not! I may be a burglar yet!"

He left and Sonya looked at me.

"Can you see me?"

"A little. It is darker here then it was in the wood. Of course I can see Gem's eyes."

She giggled and took my hand.

"Close your eyes."

I did as she said and she raised my hand to her face.

"Fell my face, and see it in your mind. Then I want you to open your eyes and see me with your eyes."

I could feel her nose, he cheeks and her beautiful soft, full lips. I opened my eyes and I could see her plain as day, ad if the sun were shining right there in the cell. I smiled and touched her face.

"I can see you! Plain as day I can see you!"

She smiled and kissed me.

"I knew you could do it."

I kissed her again and again.

"You know what I told Thranduil?"

"What?"

I smiled.

"I told him that true beauty is found within. I told him what you told me so long ago."

She smiled and rested her head against my chest.

"I knew there was more. I knew you would see it. I knew that even your heart could be warmed again."

I smiled and kissed her hair.

"Rest now." I whispered.


	40. Sonya's Honor

Chapter 40

Sonya's Honor

Sonya's POV

I woke up in Thorin's arms. I stretched and the smiled at him.

"Thorin?"

"Hm?"

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Morning."

He chuckled.

"It does not look like morning."

I laughed but then Gem hissed and snarled. Thorin pushed me behind him but it was only Legolas. And to my displeasure, Tauriel.

"What I she doing here?" Thorin growled.

"Actually my lord, she came to apologize."

My eyes widened and I looked at Tauriel. Her eyes held guilt. My own eyes softened and I stood and walked to the cell door.

"~I am…..~"

"Speak in the common tongue! I want to know what you say to my Sonya." Thorin snapped.

I put my hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"Go on Tauriel."

She seemed surprised that I was nice to her.

"I am so very sorry for what I have done. When I asked you why you bothered with him…and you answered the way you did….I was wrong. I was so very wrong. You are right I have never been in love. I feel terrible for what I have done and I know I do not deserve your forgiveness. If there is anything I can do for you….you have but to ask."

I held out my hand to her. She slowly took my hand and I smiled at her.

"You are loyal to your king and your people. True what you did was low, but I don't hold it against you. I've had worse in my life believe me. If I didn't let any of it go I would be miserable. Don't hold onto the past, just think about the future. It works trust me. But there is something you can do….I think Gem is hungry and she only eats meat."

She smiled brightly and nodded.

"I will be back soon!"

She ran off and I smiled. Legolas looked at me in wonder.

"You are a very special woman Lady Sonya. Thank you for forgiving her. She is like a sister to me."

I smiled.

*"Lle creoso."

He smiled and kissed my hand. Then he left and I turned and looked at Thorin. He looked a little upset. I took his hands in mine and smiled.

"Always remember Thorin, that forgiveness is better not only for the one being forgiven, but for the forgiver. If you don't learn to forgive and forget….all you'll have is misery." I said.

He sighed and nodded.

"If it only were so simple."

I turned his face back towards mine.

"It can be."

He kissed me and then sat down. Tauriel came back with the meat for Gem and I thanked her. When she left after about maybe 10 minutes, I heard footsteps. I looked up and there was Bilbo and the other dwarves.

"Bilbo!" I said.

Thorin looked up and his jaw dropped. He opened the gates and I hugged him." But then I remembered I could not go with them.

"I can't go with you."

"Sonya if this has to do with the deal you made forget it!"

I looked at Thorin with tears in my eyes.

"Thorin if I do that I won't be any better then him."

"I will NOT leave you here!"

I kissed him deeply and then looked him in the eyes.

"No prison has ever been able to hold me. When I was 18 I was thrown in jail for breaking into my uncle's house. He locked me out and it was cold so he threw me in jail. The prisons in that world are way more guarded and the cells were not easy to break out of. Trust me when I say this prison is like child's play compared to the New York prison. I'll break out and find you. I will always find you." I said.

He kissed me passionately and then hugged me.

"If you have not joined us in 4 days I will come back here and get you out. My way."

I knew his way meant war.

"I promise it will only take me 3 days."

"I will hold you to it."

He kissed me one last time and then I went back inside. Kili looked at me sadly as did the others.

"This prison won't be able to hold me long. I promise."

"Quickly!" Bilbo said.

They left and I sat down. Gem sat beside me and I hugged her and cried. Sometimes I wished I did not hold my honor high.

_*You are welcome._


	41. Angry Brothers

Chapter 41

Angry Brothers

Later that day, Thranduil came down to the cell. He was quite clearly pissed off.

"Man agorech?!"

I raised my brows.

"Bedo!"

I turned away from him and the cell door opened. As soon as his fingers made contact with my skin he went flying backwards. I turned slowly and gave him my death glare.

"Don't ever touch me." I said in a low dangerous voice.

He looked a little scared. He stood up and Legolas looked at me. I dared not show nay kindness.

"What are you looking at?!"

When all the guards turned and looked at him I winked. He understood and nodded.

"~I suggest you answer my father.~"

"~How am I to know where they went? One of your guards came and took Thorin and I have not seen him! How about you tell me where my fiancée is?!~" I said to Thranduil.

"~You think you will be able to leave and then everything will be as it was? You are a foolish woman! Once your beloved Dwarf King has the Arkenstone you will no longer matter. He will forget about you and you will be alone.~" he spat.

"~You are wrong! He loves me as I love him! I know what you want. You want sme of the treasure in Erebor! Well here's a little bit of information for you! After what you've done...you won't get jack shit!~" I snarled.

He glared and then left. Legolas remained.

"~Can you tell me where they have gone?~" He asked in Quenya.

"~I can't. Believe me I would, but you don't have my full trust yet. You're about….95% of the way there.~"

He smiled in amusement. I was glad he could find some humor.

"~I shall try and find a way to get you out. Just hold on.~"

As he turned to go I grabbed his wrist. He looked at me and I smiled gratefully.

"~Thank you Legolas. You've been a great friend to me and that goes a long way with me.~"

He smiled and nodded. After he left I looked at Gem.

"We'll get out of here. You'll see."

She rubbed against me and I smiled.

Legolas' POV(One Time!)

As I walked to my father, two cloaked and hooded strangers came.

"Mae govannen mellon."

They lowered their hoods and I smiled at the faces of Elladan and Elrohir.

"Mae govannen."

"We have come for our little sister."

I raised a brow.

"Sonya." Elrohir said.

I smiled. They would be Sonya's freedom. I led them to my father and he greeted them kindly. Though I knew he was a bit nervous. Elladan and Elrohir were none too happy with him.

"~You have our youngest sister.~" Elladan said.

My father looked at them and pretended he did not know what they spoke of.

"~We know you have her! Her name is Sonya. You will release her to us now!~"

"~She made a deal with me and she must now stay here forever.~"

Now I stepped forward angrily.

"~Enough father!~" He looked at me in shock. "~She has done nothing wrong! I let her win the battle we fought and I have been helping her! She is my friend! I demand you release her.~"

He did not do anything. I took the keys from the guard and led the twins down into the dungeons.

"LEGOLAS!"

I ignored my father, too angry to care. Sonya saw me and stood up. She smiled when she saw Elladan and Elrohir. I let her out and she hugged them. Then she looked at me.

"Alright now you're at 98%."

I smiled and she hugged me. I hesitated before returning it. She pulled away and kissed my cheek.

"Hannon le mellon nin."

"Lle creoso."

Sonya's POV

With my brothers, Legolas and I left the dungeons. I was met by Thranduil and my brothers got in his face.

"Stand aside." Elrohir growled.

I pushed past them and looked at Thranduil.

"I forgive you."

I could see that my words struck him hard. And I meant what I said. We walked past him and out of Thranduil's halls. I said my good-byes to Legolas and Tauriel. My brothers had brought me Tornado. I smiled and mounted him. Gem would run along beside us.

"~Your fiancée and friends have gone to Lake-Town. Come! We shall go with you part of the way.~" Elladan said.

And they did. For a day they rode with me until Lake-Town was in view. They looked at me.

*"No i Melain na le." Elrohir said.

*"Na-den pedim ad." I said.

*"Sílo Anor bo men lín." said Elladan.

I hugged them both and then they left. I looked at Gem.

"It's just us now Gem. But not for too long."

She purred and we raced down towards Lake-Town.

_*May the Valar watch over you._

_*Until we speak again._

_*May the sun shine on your road._


	42. A Promise Kept

Chapter 42

A Promise Kept

Thorin's POV

Bilbo led us away from Sonya and my heart was breaking. I had never felt such pain before. It was a sharp pain in my chest that I could not ignore. I found myself unable to argue or be strong. When Bilbo had us all get into the barrels I did so without a word. The others knew my pain, they missed her as well, but not nearly as much as I did.

As the barrel went down the river, water poured in and I became wet and cold. But I did not care. I just wanted her back.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

That was it. The tears came. And when I was let out of the barrel I just sat there. Fili, Kili and the hobbit went to the gates of Lake-Town. When they returned I followed them into the town. I told them who I was and then requested a room. I sat in front of the fireplace. Wanting Sonya back in my arms.

Sonya's POV

When I reached the gates of Lake-Town the men raised their bows at Gem and fired.

"NO!"

I reached out my hand and a shield appeared around her.

"What is this?!"

The captain of the guard came forward and I jumped off Tornado and bowed.

"I am Sonya daughter of Elrond. And the future wife of Thorin Oakenshield King Under the Mountain. I come in peace and my friend here shall not harm you unless you threaten or harm me."

"You are the Lady Sonya?!"

I nodded.

"You must come quickly."

I followed him and someone stabled Tornado. I was taken to the Master of the Town.

"The Lady Sonya." the captain said.

The Master's eyes widened.

"Go all the way down the hall and to the left. Quickly!"

I ran and Gem ran with me. My hair fell out of the loose braid and I burst through the door. Thorin was sitting in a chair in front of the fire, a plate of untouched food next to him. Fili and Kili sat beside him. They saw me and smiled.

"Sonya!" Kili said.

He ran and hugged me. I hugged him and kissed his cheek. Thorin was asleep.

"He has not eaten in two days. He has been…." Fili stopped sand bit his lip.

"What?"

"He has only said your name. Calling for you." Kili finished.

I knelt down in front of him. He was not sick. But he needed to eat. I took his hand and stroked it with my thumb. I looked at the boys. They looked exhausted.

"Go get some rest. I'll tell you when he wakes up."

They nodded and left. I took the pendant and put it around his neck.

"Thorin? Sweetheart can you hear me?"

"…..Sonya….Sonya…"

"I'm right here honey. I'm right here." I whispered.

He moved in his sleep and I kissed his forehead.

"Thorin I'm here. I kept my promise." I whispered.

He slowly opened his eyes and I smiled at him.

"Sonya? Is that really you?" He asked.

I smiled and touched his face.

"Yes. Yes it's me."

He smiled and pulled me into his arms.

"I thought I would never see you again!"

I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I told didn't I? No prison can hold me."

He laughed a hearty laugh and looked at me. His blue eyes shining like stars. I held a piece of chicken up in front of him.

"I know you haven't eaten. Now eat."

"Yes my dear."

I smiled and gave him a kiss. He ate as though he hadn't eaten in his life. I laughed.

"Such manners." I said.

He chuckled and continued to eat.

"I promised I would tell the boys when you woke up. I'll be right back."

I kissed his forehead and then left.

I found Fili and Kili in the dining hall. They looked at me and I smiled. They smiled and went running to their uncle. I leaned in the doorframe. Thorin smiled at them and told them how proud he was of them.

Thorin's POV

I hugged both my nephews. When they left Sonya was in the bathroom. I peered inside and found her in the bath.

"Sonya?"

"Yeah?"

I walked inside and she smiled at me. The Master had given me a spacious room and the bath was big enough for two.

"You going to come freely or do I have to get out and drag you?" She asked.

I smiled and removed my cloths and then got into the hot water. She came to me and I wrapped my arms around her.

Thorin's POV

The second Thorin touched me I saw something. I saw a small child running through a field. A dwarf was chasing him. My heart fluttered when I saw that dwarf was Thorin. He had more grey in his hair, but not much. Not far behind him I saw a beautiful woman. It was me.

"Sonya?"

The vision faded and I looked at Thorin with a smile.

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you later. But right now…I just want you to love me."

He smiled and kissed me. As usual he started out slowly, his hand stroked my face. I lightly ran my fingers down his muscular chest and stomach. He shivered and moaned. He moved me so I straddled him. His lips started to work their way down my jaw, my neck and to my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked into my eyes and I felt his hand travel south. I smiled and he pulled me up. His free hand went down my back. I gasped and he bit at my collar bone. His mouth took one of my breasts and I moaned.

'Oh Thorin!"

I placed my hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer to my breast. I started to take deep shallow breaths. Thorin knew exactly how to love me. His other hand gently massaged my other breast and I dug my nails into his shoulder. I gasped as he hands ran up my inner thigh. I was already so wet! I felt his fingers on me and he looked into my eyes. He pushed two fingers inside me and his eyes were filled with lust and love. He started to move around inside me and I closed my eyes and cried out in pleasure. When he added a third finger I screamed his name.

"More Thorin! Please!"

He pumped his fingers into me faster. When I felt that I was close he removed them. I groaned and he kissed my neck. I smiled and then let my hand travel down to his erection. I started to stroke him. At this he grunted and positioned himself above below my entrance. I kissed his neck but he made me to look at him.

"Ride me." he said.

I smiled and let myself sink onto his massive manhood. We both cried out in pleasure and I began to rock my hips with his. Eventually, he pushed me beneath him and looked at me.

"I love you Sonya my enchanted rose. My beauty."

He thrust hard and fast into me and I moaned his name and clung to him. The thick vein rubbed against me, heightening my pleasure.

"Thorin I'm so close!"

"Cum for me Sonya. Let go." He whispered in my ear.

I screamed and he covered my mouth with his as I came. He thrusted hard and deep one last time before finding his own release. I looked into his eyes and He slid out of me. He kissed me deeply once more.


	43. New Hope

Chapter 43

New Hope

Over the next couple of days Thorin grew stronger once again. He was so happy now that we were closer to the mountain. And my heart fell. Thranduil's words rang in my head.

"He is wrong! He doesn't know him like I do."

"Are you well my lady?"

I turned and found a grim faced man standing there.

"Who are you?"

"I am Bard my lady."

He bowed and I bowed back.

"You seem a bit upset. Is there something I can help you with?"

I sighed.

"Have you ever been in love Lord Bard?"

"No my lady I have not."

"It changes your world." I smiled. "As if you have just opened your eyes for the first time. And yet I have been told that the one I love more then anything, only wants one thing and it is not me. I know that he is wrong, and yet….." I looked at him. "Somewhere in my heart….there is a warning. That he may be right."

Bard seemed to think hard.

"I believe you must listen with your heart. Not about what another has said. If he loves you then you have nothing to fear. And I believe he does. I may not know you, but I can see that you are special. You have nothing to fear my lady."

I smiled at him. I felt I could trust Bard, to an extent. I looked up at the mountain and hoped that Bard was right. I walked through the town with Bard, talking with him about archery and other such things. We came to a large crowd of people. I was curious so I pulled Bard in that direction.

"Was there an event or something in town today?"

"Not that I am aware of." he replied.

As we approached a woman shouted,

"Here! Here she is! The Lady Sonya is here!"

I was confused. I looked at Bard and he smiled.

"You knew?"

He smiled and nodded. I smiled and he led me through the crowd. Thorin was standing there with a smile on his face. Bard let me go and nodded in Thorin's direction. I walked over. Bilbo and the others were standing near us. He took my hands.

"I wanted to do this the right way."

At first I was confused and then he got down on one knee. Tears of happiness came to my eyes and he held out a ring. A silver band with a brilliant emerald inside.

"Sonya Elizabeth Rivers, daughter of Matthew and adoptive daughter of Elrond…..I come to you today, a humble dwarf…..to ask will you be my bride, my queen, my wife?"

"Yes Thorin son of Thrain! I will!"

He smiled and put the ring on my finger. He stood up and claps and cheers came throughout the crowd and Thorin picked me up and swung me around. I kissed him as he put me down. When we separated I smiled at him. As I looked at my ring, a new hope filled my heart.

_Thranduil is wrong! And I'll make sure that is proven!_


	44. New in Rivendell

**Here is a special chapter for you all dearies! I hope you enjoy! =D**

* * *

Chapter 44

News in Rivendell

Arwen's POV

I sat outside with Estel in the gardens.

"~Will you stay longer this time?~" I questioned.

"~I plan on it.~"

I smiled at him lovingly. The sound of hooves reached my ears. Elladan and Elrohir had returned with news of Sonya. I took Estel's hand and we ran to them.

"~Did you find her?~"

"~Indeed we did.~" replied Elrohir.

"~Locked in Thranduil's dungeons with Thorin.~" added Elladan.

I squeezed Estel's hand and he looked at me.

"~We have to tell father. Now.~" I said.

They nodded and we went to our father's study.

Aragorn's POV

I had never seen Arwen so upset. I had heard much of Sonya from her, so I understood her anger. We came to Elrond and he looked worried.

"~Thranduil was keeping her prisoner. Along with Thorin and the other dwarves.~" Elrohir said.

Elrond was furious. I had never seen him as such! It was rather frightening.

"~Then we must go and…..~"

"~We saw that she was released father. We saw her to Lake-Town and she is safe with Thorin now.~" Elladan said quickly.

Elrond looked relieved.

"~And there is some very happy news.~"

I looked at Elrohir and so did Elrond.

"~Thorin has asked Sonya to be his wife and she happily agreed.~"

We all smiled at this news.

"~Then we must hasten to Lake-Town. For I can see that after winter has withdrawn its cold fingers from the land a wedding shall be held.~" Elrond said.

Arwen's POV

As soon as I had packed what things I would need Estel came to me.

"~Will you come with us?~"

He seemed sad. I sighed knowing the answer.

"~I wished for you to meet Sonya.~"

He came and took my hands in his.

"~The Dunedein need me. I know not why but they say that it is urgent. Believe me Arwen…I would rather go with you. But my people need me.~"

He put his hand on my face and I had to smile.

"~Your duty to your people must come first.~"

He smiled at me and kissed me sweetly.

"~I promise I will come to Erebor and find you and to meet Sonya.~"

*"Lle vesta?"

*"Gweston."

I wrapped my arms around him, unwilling to let him go.

*"Nîr tôl erin baded lîn." I whispered.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

*"Le cenithon ned lû thent!"

I smiled and nodded. He gave me one last kiss and then I saw him off. My father put his arm around my shoulders.

"~He will return. He always does.~"

I leaned into my father and he rubbed my arm.

_*Do you promise?_

_*I swear/promise_

_*A tear comes on your going. _

_*I will see you in a short time._


	45. Moving On

Chapter 45

Moving On

Sonya's POV

We were leaving in two days. Thorin was very busy preparing for our departure, but he still spent as much time as he could with me. Bard and I became very good friends and would try and best each other in archery. I will admit he usually won, but today I won!

"You have improved!" he said.

I smiled and laughed. He smiled and winked at me. The his face fell and I gave him a confused look.

"What is it?"

"You must promise me you will be careful my friend."

I looked down. I smiled to myself. Bard didn't want me to get hurt.

"Gweston. I promise."

The he did something entirely unexpected. He hugged me tightly and when he pulled away he kissed my forehead.

"May fortune favor you on the road ahead."

I hugged him and said,

"You're my best friend Bard. Well…..along with the dwarves. But before I came here I didn't have any friends. Now I have all the dwarves and you and my brothers and sister. Thank you Bard. Thank you so much."

He gave me a friendly squeeze and then I walked off to find Thorin. I was feeling a little teary eyed and when Thorin found me he knew almost immediately.

"Are you alright?"

There were so many things not alright. I threw my arms around him and his my face in his chest.

"Sonya what is it?" he asked alarmed.

"Something Thranduil said to me…."

He tensed and I wished I hadn't said anything. He pulled back gently and sat me down.

"What did he say to you?" he growled.

"He said that….that once we got back to the mountain…..you would find the Arkenstone and I wouldn't matter anymore. That all you care about is the treasure."

Thorin's POV

_Thranduil is a dead elf._

I was beyond angry. I had never been so angry in all my life. I looked into those beautiful icy blue eyes of hers.

"Sonya…..you are more precious to me then any jewel or any amount of treasure. You are the greatest gift I could ever have, and the rarest jewel in all the world. Nothing means more to me then you my beautiful rose."

She wrapped her arms around me and I held her tightly.

"Nothing will ever come between us. Not the elves, not my people, not even the Arkenstone. I promise."

She pulled back and looked at me. Her eyes wandered down to the pendant she gave me that never left my neck. She touched it lightly. She leaned closer and whispered,

*"Ae ú-esteliach nad... estelio han. Estelio ammen."

In my heart I knew what she said. I took her hands in mine and rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you Sonya. So much I can never tell you with words or actions."

I heard the smile in her voice.

"You don't have to. I know. I can feel it." she breathed.

I kissed her passionately and she moaned. I would never let her down, nor would I see her come to harm.

Sonya's POV

Early the next morning two ships were loaded with supplies. Before I walked onto the ship Bard came and said farewell. I hugged him and promised to return. Then with Thorin and the others I boarded the ship. I stood at the front and watched as we sailed towards the Lonely Mountain. Towards Erebor.

_*If you trust nothing else, trust this…..Trust us._


	46. Dreams of Dragons

Chapter 46

Dreams of Dragons

We were on those ships for almost two days. As we came to the mountain I saw that several ponies and Tornado were waiting for us. I was happy to see Tornado, but I was also worried about him being near the dragon. Gem had stayed behind with Bard, I couldn't risk losing her. She hadn't been happy about it, but I would see her again. Thorin was excited beyond all reason, and I was happy for him. But still the warning in my heart remained. I knew that Thorin knew this, but he didn't say anything about it. We stayed that night by the shore and I could sense the excitement from everyone around me. The lake-men had left. I guess it was easier to believe in the dragon and not Thorin.

"Until the legends prove true." said they.

I had rolled my eyes at them but said nothing.

I looked at the mountain that night. I was worried. Not about what Thranduil said but about the dragon. Sure I had defeated dragons in Skyrim….on my damn Xbox! But this was a real live dragon. Part of me wanted to see it first hand, another part of me was scared shitless.

"One parts brave, three parts fool." I muttered.

I remembered that quote from the movie Eragon. An okay movie, a damn good book. I knew Thorin would never let me go near the dragon, invisible or not.

_Invisible! Not to mention the energy shield I can put up!_

I had always known dragons were real. And always I had wanted to see one. I took out my sketchbook and looked at the dragon I had drawn. I remembered having a dream about it. It lay upon a bed of treasure and it was gold and red. It was a magnificent beast.

"_I can smell you child!" said the dragon._

_I was standing right in front of him and he could not see me? _

"_I can feel your presence and your power. Strange…you come from a dark past. Very dark indeed. Show yourself, I shall not harm you." _

_I knew it spoke the truth. Even though I knew most dragons were greedy and wicked creatures, this one was not like that. He looked at me and tilted his head. _

"_A girl! Strange indeed. And with the markings of night and day. And of beauty. And a beauty you are indeed."_

_I laughed a little._

"_And you are truly a splendid sight! I've always dreamed of dragons and what one might look like! I have heard they are wicked but you don't seem so. You're actually quite nice."_

_He laughed and looked at me once more. _

"_Tell me young one…..why do I sense a dark past?" _

_I sighed and looked down. He nudged me gently with his nose. _

"_Tell me?" _

_I looked at him and then told him my story. _

"_A sad and dark past you have child. Yet you have not allowed it to affect you. You are strong and wise beyond your years. Sonya Daughter of Darkness. You were raised in darkness and yet you bring the light."_

_I looked at the dragon and reached my hand up. I pet his large snout and he closed his eyes and enjoyed. _

"Sonya?"

I snapped out of my daze and looked at Ori. He was looking down at the dragon.

"Have you met a dragon before?" he asked.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Only in my dreams my friend. This was the dragon I met. He was kind and became my friend in that dream. He called me Sonya daughter of darkness. For I was raised in the dark."

Ori sat down beside me and I told him of my dream.

Thorin's POV

I did not miss the conversation between Sonya and Ori. It worried me greatly that Sonya wished to meet a dragon. I hoped that she would not want to see Smaug.

As we traveled towards the mountain the next day, none dared speak or sing. We left a store of supplies near the river, for our horse and ponies could not care all of it. We made our camp at the foot of the mountain. We sent out groups to survey the mountain.

"Master Baggins I wish for you and Balin to go to the Front Gate."

"I'll go too!"

I closed my eyes. I feared Sonya would wish to go. But I knew she was a smart woman and would not go jumping into danger.

"Very well."

I pulled Balin aside.

"~Keep an eye on her.~"

He smiled and nodded.

Sonya's POV

I went with Balin and Bilbo. When we came to the Front Gate smoke and vapors came pouring out of it.

"He stills lives." Balin said.

I heard Bilbo gulp and I slipped away and made myself invisible. Then I made my way towards the Front Gate.


	47. I Remember You

Chapter 47

I Remember You

I climbed up the rocks and made my way into the gate. I found a little hole small enough for me to slide through. It was dark in the mountain, but not for me. I wandered through the halls. It was amazing and so beautiful! Smaug had destroyed much moving in an out of the mountain, but I could still see the beautiful craftsmanship of Thorin's people. I touched the wall and smiled. I felt a rumble and stood very still and dared not to breath. My curiosity got the better of me and I walked down the steps to where I saw a red glow.

Thorin's POV

Balin and Bilbo came back…without Sonya.

"Where is she?!"

They looked at each other nervously. I grabbed the hobbit and held him up.

"Tell me!"

"Uncle put him down!" Fili said.

I did so and Balin stepped forward.

"We came to the gate and when I looked around she had gone."

My heart stopped beating, or so it seemed. I knew where she had gone. She had gone to see the dragon. She had found a way into the mountain.

Sonya's POV

As I walked towards the glow it grew hot. I peered around a corner and there he was! Smaug the dragon. He looked exactly like the dragon from my dream. He lay on a bed of treasure and everything. I found myself walking closer. As I approached something caught my eye. A small hole in the wall. I was curious so I went to it. I had to duck a bit to fit in but I could easily move through. I went up the tunnel until I came to a wall. I banged on it but there was nothing.

_Why the hell would the dwarves make a tunnel with a dead end? Unless…..that's it!_

This was the hidden door! It had to be! There could be no other explanation. I smiled to myself thinking of how happy Thorin would be that I found it. I would be sure to draw out a map of the way I had gone. I walked back down the tunnel and into the room Smaug slept. As I walked past I tripped over some gold I slowly looked to see the open eyes of Smaug. I silently scrambled away and hid.

"I can smell you child!" said Smaug.

I peered around the corner.

"I can sense your presence and your power. Strange…..you come from a dark past. Very dark indeed. Show yourself, I shall not harm you."

I was not to be tricked by Smaug.

"I am not stupid." I said.

After I had spoken I moved to another place.

"No indeed. I can see that you are wise beyond your years."

I frowned. Why was he complimenting me? Dragons, and especially Smaug, didn't compliment the likes of me.

"If you do not wish to show yourself I understand. I would like to know why it is I feel unthreatened by you."

I peered around the corner. He was looking in the opposite direction.

"I couldn't tell you why. I'll admit I didn't come here with the thought of killing you."

"Then why did you come here?" he asked.

I moved to another spot.

"To see what a dragon looked like. I've always dreamed of dragons and I wanted to see one with my own eyes. I have heard much as well."

"And what is it you think you know?"

I felt bolder then I had before.

"I know that you are wicked and greedy! You robbed the dwarves of their home."

My eyes widened.

_Shit! Now I've done it!_

Smaug laughed and the mountain trembled.

"Indeed! You seem to know the history of Erebor. However you seem to be able to change those around you. I would have killed you! Sent this mountain in flames, yet I did not do so. You are the cause of this yet I know not why."

I was not close enough to the exit to make a run for it.

"I do not wish to harm you young one. Show yourself to me."

I stepped out in front of the dragon and made myself visible. I was waiting for the flames but they never came. I opened my eyes and found him looking at me.

"A girl with the markings of night and day and also of beauty. And a beauty you are indeed."

My eyes widened. My dream! It couldn't be real!

"I remember you." he said.

I gasped.

"A dream I had long ago. Of a child no more the 14 years of age. Alone and wandering. At last we meet, Sonya daughter of darkness."

I was shocked.

"Impossible!" I said.

"Not at all. I know that you remember me."

I did.

Thorin's POV

"I am going after her!"

"Do not be absurd lad!" Balin said.

"She means everything to me! And…"

I stopped when I heard a rumble from within the mountain.

"SONYA!"

"What?"

We all turned and there she stood. I rushed forward and immediately began to check for injuries.

"Thorin I'm fine!"

I grabbed her roughly and looked at her.

"What were you thinking!? That beast could have killed you! Turned you to ash!"

"He couldn't see me and he was sleeping. He was snoring. That's the rumble you heard." she said.

"I should have known you would go inside! You are so foolish Sonya! So….so damn foolish!"

Sonya's POV

My eyes widened. He said damn. I'd never heard him swear like I did. I guess he was really angry and scared.

"I'm sorry Thorin. I won't do it again."

He smashed his lips to mine and kissed me deeply. I had not told Smaug about Thorin and the others. I knew he hated dwarves. And I didn't like Smaug. I didn't trust him and I didn't know why he was nice to me. I held onto Thorin after he pulled away.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. Just never do it again."

I smiled and nodded. I dared not tell him about my little chat with the dragon. I knew it would upset him and scare him. I looked up at the mountain with new determination. Before I left Smaug said something that scared me.

'_You would do well to remain here with me.'_

I closed my eyes and held onto Thorin tightly. I would never choose that dragon over him. Never.


	48. A Wake Up Call

Chapter 48

A Wake Up Call

I knew Smaug would never let the dwarves just take their home back. I don't know what made him nice to me, but I knew it wouldn't be the same with the others. We found the hidden door, but no matter what we did we couldn't get it open. We sat there trying to think of a way to get it open. I stood on the edge of the outcrop and looked beyond the horizon. My hair was flying all around me and then I felt sick. I ran to the edge and threw up.

"Sonya!?"

Thorin was suddenly beside me holding my hair back.

"What the hell did I eat?!" I said.

I walked to my bag wanting mouth wash or something and found a box of items that made my heart stop.

"Thorin?"

"Hm?"

"What's the date today?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"The…..twelfth of November. Why?"

I fell to the ground.

Thorin's POV

She collapsed.

"Sonya!"

I rushed forward and knelt down beside her.

"What happened?" Fili inquired.

"She asked me the date and when I told her she just collapsed." I said.

I felt her forehead, but she was not feverish. I looked over at the box she had been holding. I was confused, I knew not what they were.

"What are these?"

I put them back in her bag.

By the time the sun had begun to set, she opened her eyes.

"Oh Sonya!" I said.

I hugged her to me and she tensed. I frowned.

"What is it?"

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came.

"Can you show me?"

She bit her lip. Then she took my hand and placed it on her stomach. I frowned at first but then my eyes widened.

"Are you certain?"

"I don't know! I was sick and then I'm late and it would make sense. Oh Thorin I'm so sorry!"

I looked at in shock.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"You don't need to be worrying anymore then you already are! Don't think I haven't seen you! You watch me all the time and….and….."

She broke down and began to cry. I pulled her to my chest and stroked her hair.

"Shhh-hhh! I am not upset! I…."

I pulled back slightly and took her face in my hands.

"I…I have never been so happy. If it is true….then I am blessed! You would give me the greatest gift! A child…..an heir…..and a chance to be a father and husband."

She smiled and covered my hands with hers.

"But won't I be like a liability to you? I don't want to slow you down."

I laughed and kissed her deeply. When we separated I smiled.

"No Sonya. And I want you to promise me that you will stay by my side. I do not wish for your life or that of our unborn child's to be at risk. That is if you truly are….."

"Pregnant." she said.

I nodded and then placed my hand on her stomach. She smiled at me and I kissed her once again.


	49. Matthew

**I apologize for the long wait on this one dearies! I have been super busy with school and work! But I finally got to it! I never abandon my stories! =D**

* * *

Chapter 50

Matthew

When I finally calmed down Thorin looked at me.

"I will not let him take you ever again. I swear."

I nodded and hid my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and hummed to me.

Later on I found my bag and took out my sketchbook, I had filled up my old one so I was grateful my family had gifted me with a new one. I started to sketch Smaug.

Thorin's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night for my watch. I picked up Sonya and carried her with me. I would not leave her without me. I held her in my arms while I kept watch.

"Thorin?"

I looked down into her eyes.

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

She shook her head and sat up in my arms.

"I really do think this child may be a boy." She said.

I smiled and put my hand over her stomach.

"You think so."

She smiled and covered my hand with hers.

"I know so."

I chuckled.

"Then our son Matthew is going to be born into a safe world."

Her smile faded.

"Thorin you need to do something once we reclaim the mountain."

"And what might that be dear?"

"You need to destroy the Arkenstone." she whispered.

My eye widened and my words left me. She squeezed my hand.

"Think about it sweetheart….that jewel no matter how beautiful it is has brought nothing but shitloads of bad luck to you and your family! We both know that Thranduil wants it! Smaug probably covets it! Your grandfather went back for it!"

I sighed. She had a point.

_Why is this woman always right!?_

She turned my face to hers.

"Destroy it! Start a new! Life is an adventure….Dare it. Life is love….Enjoy it. Life is a tragedy…Face it! Life is a struggle….Fight it! Life is a promise….Fulfill it!"

She was right. As always and this time she was more then right. That cursed jewel had brought nothing but misfortune to my family and my people. I took her hands in mine and looked into her eyes.

"I swear to you the moment I find it….I will destroy it myself. With you at my side."

She smiled and kissed me. When she pulled away she touched my face.

"Matthew will have a good father."

I smiled.

"Aye…that he shall. And he will have the most wonderful and beautiful mother in all the world."

She smiled and tears came to her eyes. My own smile faded.

"Sonya?"

She smile through her tears.

"I never thought I would ever become a mother. I was never…..the motherly type. I was different, hell I'm a witch! I have tattoos and piercings and a bad attitude….but now…" she looked down at her womb and placed her hand over it. "Now I think I am ready. I'm ready to be a mom. So long as I have you to be the dad."

I pulled her into my arms.

"Of course you will. I will never abandon your or our son. Matthew will have a loving family."

"I know. I know. I love you Thorin."

"I love you too Sonya. Now get some sleep. I will be here when you wake."

She nodded and fell off to sleep in my arms.

"Matthew son of Thorin." I whispered.

I smiled and held my Sonya close to me.

"Always and forever."


End file.
